Buscando la luz al final del túnel
by Martucky96
Summary: La revolucion ha acabado, el Capitolio ha caído. Es hora de volver cada uno a su vida, pero eso no es nada fácil para Katniss Everdeen, el sinsajo que ha perdido la voz. Ahora tendrá que intentar salir de ese túnel en el que está atrapada, ¿lo logrará?
1. Buscando la luz al final del tunel

**Buscando la luz al final del túnel**

Estoy corriendo desesperadamente, sin rumbo definido. Estoy desorientada, no sé a dónde voy ni dónde estoy. Apenas queda oxigeno en mi cuerpo pero mi carrera no cesa. De repente empiezo a sentir una sensación de gran calor y algo me deslumbra en medio de esta gran oscuridad. A medida que me voy acercando la temperatura sube y sube sin parar. Me siento como si estuviera a pocos pasos del sol, y la verdad es que no ando muy mal encaminada. Empiezo a ver de qué se trata, qué es esa luz, de donde viene. Es fuego, un enorme incendio. Me preparo para volver a correr, pero esta vez en dirección contraria, intentando alejarme lo máximo posible de ese mar ardiente. Pero justo en ese momento una voz me detiene.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!-dice esa voz angelical que reconocería en cualquier lugar, es ella, sin duda es ella- ¡Katniss, ayúdame!-dice desesperadamente, ¿porqué tiene tanta urgencia? ¿dónde está? ¿no estará…? ¡No! Mi patito no…

-¡Prim! ¡Prim, ¿dónde estás?-pregunto empezando a introducirme entre las llamas.

-¡Katniss!

Su voz suena a mi derecha, me giro y me adentro en el corazón del incendio. Ahora veo claramente donde han nacido todas estas llamas. Todas salen de mi hermana. Yo me quedo en pleno estado de _shock_, sin saber como reaccionar, viendo como el fuego empieza a consumir a mi hermana. Antes de haber podido asimilar lo que pasaba, Prim está en el suelo completamente abrasada y muerta, yo estoy junto a ella, también las llamas me han dado a mi. Pero yo no he tenido la suerte de morirme. Empiezo a sentirme cada vez peor, a lo mejor la fortuna si me va a ayudar y estoy muriéndome. Antes de que mis ojos se cierren y quedé completamente inconsciente oigo la risa de alguien. Volteo la cabeza para ver de quien se trata y veo a Coin de pie, mirándonos a las dos. Se ríe, se está riendo a carcajada limpia viendo como mi hermana y yo nos abrasamos. De repente mira a su lado y es entonces cuando veo que está acompañada, la silueta de un hombre fuerte, alto, robusto y musculado está a su lado.

-¡Enhorabuena, Gale! Tu bomba es espectacular. Que poder de destrucción tiene. Ha podido con la chica en llamas y su hermanita. Si ya lo dicen, ya. El fuego solo se puede combatir con más fuego-dice sonriendo hacia Gale y él le devuelve la sonrisa, entonces… ¿él es el que ha creado este incendio? ¿Con una bomba? ¿Le ha lanzado una bomba a Prim?

No me queda tiempo para poder escuchar la contestación de Gale, ni siquiera sé si llega a contestar. Mis ojos se cierran del todo. Al principio todo es oscuridad mientras sigo notando como el fuego me quema pero de repente todo cambia. Estoy en una gran pradera. No, un momento, reconozco esta pradera, es la de la arena de mis primeros juegos. Rápidamente busco algo para poder defenderme de los posibles atacantes que vengan a por mí. No hay ningún arma que me pueda proteger, estoy a pecho descubierto para cualquiera que quiera matarme. De repente veo algo sobre la Cornucopia. Es una figura un poco difícil de distinguir pero parece una persona, una pequeña. Va vestida con un vestido blanco o algo por el estilo, entonces no es uno de los tributos. Pero entonces, ¿quién es? ¿Y por qué está aquí?

Me acerco con mucha cautela. Al llegar al pie de la Cornucopia puedo ver que efectivamente es una niña que no debe alcanzar los quince años. Escalo por la pared dorada y al llegar a la cima veo de quien se trata.

-Prim, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-digo aterrada por la idea de verla en plena arena, un lugar demasiado peligroso y sangriento para ella.

-Katniss, ya es tarde para mí, pero no lo es para ti-dice tranquilamente y yo cada vez estoy más confundida. Mi cabeza empieza a doler, hay algo que debo recordar, pero no logro saber qué es-. Tienes que acordarte de la promesa que me hiciste antes de llegar aquí.

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?-digo muy confusa- y ¿por qué es tarde para ti? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Prim! ¡Prim contesta!

-Recuerda Katniss. Tienes que recordar, si no lo haces no podrás seguir viva. Tienes que recordar.

Empiezo a darle vueltas a mi cabeza y entonces esas imágenes que mi cabeza había estado bloqueando empiezan a iluminarse. Oigo la voz de Prim, después la veo a ella entre las llamas y al final a ella muerta a mi lado y yo muriendo con ella. No. No puede ser. ¿Mi patito ha muerto?

-¿Y las llamas? ¿Prim, estás viva?

-No, por eso necesito que recuerdes lo que me prometiste antes de participar en tus primeros juegos.

-No sé. No puedo recordarlo ahora mismo.

-Me prometiste que ibas a sobrevivir, que ibas a intentar sobrevivir por mí.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿de qué sirve eso ahora? Tu ya te has muerto y yo contigo.

-No, Katniss. Tú aun puedes vivir. Tienes que vivir. Tu hora no ha llegado. Tienes que hacerlo por mí, por favor. Sobrevive. Me lo prometiste-dice ella rompiendo en llantos, rompiéndome el corazón, haciéndome llorar a mí también.

-Pero Prim, yo no puedo vivir sin ti-consigo articular mientras me ahogo con mis propias lágrimas.

-Sobrevive, Katniss. Vive todo lo que yo no he podido vivir. Vive por mí-dice, cada vez su voz se va apagando más, al igual que su imagen va desapareciendo hasta que finalmente no queda ningún rastro de ella, de mi hermana pequeña, de Prim.

Y entonces me derrumbo. Estoy sola, ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir. Sin mi hermana no puedo seguir adelante. No sé como ha sido capaz de pedirme que sobreviva, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que ella es mi vida? Sin ella ya no me queda nada, estoy sola, completamente sola. No me queda nadie. Ni siquiera Gale, él está de lado de la presidenta Coin, él ha matado a Prim, y a mí con ella.

Empiezo a sentir fuertes dolores por todo mi cuerpo entre ellos siento como unas garras me arañan brazos y cara. Me muevo rápidamente para quitarme de encima lo que sea que me esta arañando de esa manera. De repente escucho un gran ruido, un ruido desgarrador, como si algún animal se hubiera quejado. Mi mente tarda unos segundos en asociar el ruido con el de un gato. Para ese entonces ya he abierto los ojos.

Muy desorientada y exaltada miro a mi alrededor. No estoy en la arena, no estoy con Prim. Estoy en mi casa. Bueno, nunca la he sentido como mi casa, pero es el lugar donde vivo ahora, en una de las lujosísimas casas de la Aldea de Vencedores. Afortunadamente todo ha sido una de mis múltiples pesadillas, otra de las muchas que tengo desde mis primeros juegos.

Vuelvo a escuchar el ruido animal de mi sueño y entonces miro al suelo encontrándome a Buttercup quejándose. Creo que esa parte del sueño sí era real. Seguramente al oírme chillar en sueños quiso despertarme y yo para agradecérselo lo he tirado al suelo de una manera muy brusca, haciéndole daño. Este gato nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción pero esta vez se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, protegiéndome como lo hace con… ¡Prim! ¿Dónde está Prim?

Me levanto corriendo y voy a la habitación de mi hermana a buscarla. No está, su cama está perfectamente hecha. Puede que ya sea tarde y esté en clase. Busco a mi madre pero tampoco está, esto ya es raro. Bajo al comedor y en vez de encontrármelas a ellas desayunando felices me encuentro a una mujer mayor con un gran corazón a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, Sae la Grasienta.

-Buenos días, Katniss. Ya tienes tu desayuno listo-dice señalándome un plato de cereales con leche caliente que hay en la mesa-. Yo me tengo que ir ya que hoy tengo que buscar carne, se me está acabando y no tengo con que hacer mis pucheros. Nos vemos para comer. Hasta luego.

Sae sale de casa y yo me quedo quieta. ¿Por qué me alimenta y cuida ella en vez de mi madre? Entonces empiezo a despertarme y darme cuenta de la realidad. Un fuerte dolor en mi pecho me pega con fuerza debilitándome tanto que termino cayéndome en el sillón rompiendo a llorar.

_Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 17 años. Soy una chica del distrito 12 que fue a los famosos juegos del hambre para proteger a su hermana. Arme una revolución que acabó con el Capitolio. Los juegos del hambre ya no existen. Prim ha muerto. Finnick ha muerto. Boggs ha muerto. Rue ha muerto. Muchos de ellos han muerto por ello. ¿Por qué sigo yo viva?_

Una vez ordeno mi mente comprendo del todo que la pesadilla no era una de mis múltiples pesadillas, era un recuerdo, el recuerdo de la muerte de Prim. Prim, mi patito, mi vida, la persona por la que he luchado durante estos dos años para darle un mundo mejor, libre, seguro y sin violencia, está muerta. Ha muerto por mi culpa. Porque no supe protegerla.

Me derrumbo volviendo a caer en ese gran pozo negro sin fondo, en el túnel oscuro sin luz en el que vivo desde hace tres meses, cuando mi hermana murió y me enviaron de vuelta al distrito 12. Desde entonces no me he movido de aquí, no he salido de casa y no he recibido visitas de nadie. No he sabido nada de mi madre a parte de que está en el distrito 4 construyendo el hospital y trabajando. Tampoco he sabido nada de Gale. Sae me dijo que había escuchado algo sobre que había conseguido un empleo muy bueno y estaba en el distrito 2.

Si no fuera por Sae yo ya estaría muerta, más de lo que lo estoy. Ella es la única que se ha preocupado por mí durante este tiempo, viniendo a casa a diario para asegurarse que coma e informarme de cosas que pasan fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi casa en las cuales me he encerrado. Aunque bueno, no siempre me cuenta todo lo que pasa. No me había contado que Peeta había regresado del Capitolio y ahora estaba viviendo a unos cinco diez metros de mi. De esto me enteré ayer cuando me lo encontré en mi jardín plantando esas Primroses amarillas.

Mientras lo recuerdo, inconscientemente me dirijo a la ventana y las veo. Rompo a llorar de nuevo pensando en mi hermana y recuerdo lo que me ha dicho en el sueño de esta noche, que sobreviva, que luche por seguir adelante por ella, que viva lo que ella no ha podido. Sé perfectamente que ella ahora mismo no debe de estar nada orgullosa de mí, de mi comportamiento. Si ella siguiera aquí a mi lado estaría regañándome por ser tan estúpida y quedarme bloqueada. Hasta yo misma me odio, odie a mi madre por comportarse así cuando mi padre murió y me prometí que nunca dejaría que nada de lo que le pasó me pasara a mí, sin embargo aquí estoy, desconectada, muerta en vida. Y me odio por eso. Me odio como llegue a odiar a mi madre en su momento. Y quiero salir de aquí, intentar volver a flote. No quiero seguir odiándome así. No puedo seguir desperdiciando mi vida. Prim no querría que lo hiciera. Tengo que salir adelante por ella. Vivir la vida que desgraciadamente ella no ha podido.

Buttercup pasa por mi lado. Cojea un poco, parece que algo le molesta en la pata derecha trasera. No creo que el daño sea por la caída de la cama. Hay muy poca altura como para haberse hecho un daño que aun le durara. Así que lo cojo y examino su patita. Tiene una astilla clavada, seguramente se hirió en el camino de vuelta desde el distrito 13. Me parece increíble que el pobre haya sido capaz de hacer un camino tan largo y él solo.

Le curo rápidamente la pata y entonces hago algo que nunca creí que sería capaz de hacer, es algo que lleva rondándome por la cabeza toda la mañana, pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Me sorprendo con la carta de mi madre, la que aun no he abierto, en las manos. Esta vez si la abro y rápidamente marco su número. El teléfono suena y nadie contesta así que me dispongo a colgar.

-¿Diga?-dice la voz de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono y mi corazón se para, el pecho me empieza a doler y mi respiración empieza a ser muy irregular- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¿Mamá?...-digo en apenas un susurro, no me sale la voz. Es como si tuviera un nudo enorme en la garganta que impide que mis palabras lleguen a pronunciarse.

-¿Katniss? Oh, dios mio. ¿Katniss, eres tú?-dice mi madre contenta- Hija, no sabes la alegría que me da escuchar tu voz. Me tenías preocupada. Hace más de dos meses que no he sabido nada de ti. ¿Qué tal estás, mi vida?-me pregunta, como si no fuera obvio, estoy por soltarle un cortante "¿tú que crees? Fatal" pero quiero intentar empezar de nuevo con mi madre, no quiero romper la buena relación que habíamos empezado a tener después de mis primeros juegos.

-Mejor-me limito a contestar- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te va en el distrito 4?

-El hospital ya esta construido y ahora desde hace un par de semanas estamos ya con la rutina. Es todo muy ajetreado pero no me puedo quejar. El tiempo aquí es magnifico, con la playa al lado… A ver si algún día vienes a hacerme una visita. Pero bueno, mejor quiero que me cuentes de ti, ¿qué has hecho este tiempo? ¿Cómo está el distrito 12?

-Pues yo no he hecho mucho y el distrito, no he ido a la ciudad en realidad, pero Sae la Grasienta me ha comentado que van bastante avanzados con el tema de la reconstrucción.

-Como me alegro. ¿Y ha regresado mucha gente?-dice mi madre, pero yo creo que más bien me está queriendo preguntar si han regresado Peeta o Gale.

-Si, cada vez regresa más gente. Aunque creo que Gale se ha ido al distrito dos, a Haymitch no lo veo desde hace tiempo y… Peeta-mi voz se corta en pronunciar su nombre, me duele mucho pensar en que lo tengo tan cerca y no puedo ir a verlo, no tengo fuerzas, me duele que mi Peeta ya no esté aquí conmigo- Peeta regresó hace un par de días, me crucé con él ayer.

-¿Sí? Cuanto me alegro. Y ¿qué tal está él?-me pregunta con interés.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no pudimos hablar mucho tiempo, estuvimos trabajando arreglando el jardín, aunque yo lo vi bien-digo otra vez casi sin voz, recordando las Primroses.

-¿A sí? Me alegro mucho que esté mejor. ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo en el jardín?

-Plantando… Plantando Primroses amarillas-digo y un gran silencio se produce, mi madre no contesta, se queda callada y yo tengo miedo que haya colgado o que le haya pasado algo- Peeta las trajo del bosque para plantarlas por ella.

Empiezo a escuchar sollozos al otro lado del teléfono y las lágrimas que llevo tanto tiempo aguantando, desde que marqué el número, empiezan a caer. Ahí nos ponemos las dos a llorar sin poder parar hasta que finalmente a mi madre la llaman por una urgencia en el hospital y con todo el dolor de su corazón tenemos que colgar, aunque quedamos de llamarnos mínimo una vez a la semana para saber como van las cosas.

Al poco de colgar llega Sae para comer, como bien prometió esta mañana. Pero hoy no ha venido sola y me sorprendo mucho al ver que Peeta entra detrás de ella. En sus manos veo que trae dos hogazas de pan. Las deja encima de la mesa y yo me quedo muy sorprendida al ver el pan que ha traído. Son las que llevan queso, mis favoritas. ¿Se acuerda de eso? Eso significa que mi Peeta aun está ahí, solo tengo que ayudarle a volver a salir. Qué tonta he sido al pensar que no tenía remedio, que lo había perdido para siempre. Él deja el pan y me mira y ve mi expresión, estoy como en _shock_ y cuando noto que me mira una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios mientras dirijo mi vista a la suya. Es la primera vez que sonrío desde lo que sucedió.

-El pan con queso por encima es tu favorito-asegura mirándome- ¿Real o no real?

-Real-digo sacando una enorme sonrisa al ver que si que se acuerda. Viendo por fin a mí Peeta después de seis meses.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente durante un rato hasta que Sae nos interrumpe pidiéndonos que pongamos la mesa porque la comida ya está casi hecha. Una vez la sirve y nos sentamos empezamos a comer en silencio, pero mi curiosidad de por qué ha venido Peeta sigue amartillando mi mente, así que sin darme cuenta acabo preguntando.

-¿Y cómo es que has venido a comer con nosotras, Peeta?-pregunto realmente interesada.

-Bueno, Sae me dijo que viniera, creyó que a ti no te molestaría-dice como disculpándose por si me ha molestado.

-Es que esta mañana me lo encontré por la ciudad comprando algo para comer y como me dijo que iba a comer solito y conociendo sus dotes culinarias pensé que podría venir con nosotras a comer-explica Sae-. Así nos hacíamos compañía los tres, que estamos muy solos últimamente y eso no se puede. Yo que soy mayor aun pero vosotros que sois tan jóvenes tenéis que salir más, divertiros. Tenéis toda una vida por delante. Además, Katniss, como sois tan buenos amigos creía que te gustaría recibir su visita.

-Me encanta que me visites, Peeta, y no me molesta. Ya sabes que siempre que quieras puedes venir a verme, simplemente me ha sorprendido verte, pero no me molesta para nada-digo antes de que Sae hable.

-Tendría que habértelo comentado antes, lo siento, pero bueno, ya está hecho. También quería darte una sorpresa.

-No te disculpes, Sae. Me diste una buena sorpresa, gracias-digo sinceramente y sonriendo. Apenas he parado de sonreír desde que Peeta ha entrado por la puerta y no recordaba que se sentía al hacerlo.

Acabamos de comer y Sae dice que se tiene que marchar y decido acompañarla a la puerta mientras Peeta me espera en el salón. Le abro la puerta y ella sale. Antes de que cierre ella se gira con una sonrisa mirándome.

-Ahí lo tienes. Os dejo solitos pero cuidadito con lo que hacéis tortolos-dice con una expresión divertida y una sonrisa cómplice. Entonces se va dejándome a mi patidifusa y empezando a sonrojarme.

-¿Katniss?-dice la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas. Me giro para ver como llega hasta mi- ¿Pasa algo?-yo niego, cierro la puerta y empezamos a caminar hacia el sofá.

Nos sentamos uno a cada punta, con una separación entre los dos. Callados. Ninguno de los dos empieza ninguna conversación. No sabemos por donde empezar. Es algo difícil. Muchas temas dolorosos. Demasiados. Pero al final, después de un largo silencio me atrevo a hablar.

-¿Y qué tal todo?-pregunto, sin saber que decir, pero queriendo hablar con él. Necesito escuchar su voz.

-Mejor-se limita a contestar, conozco el significado de esa respuesta, es la misma que le di a mi madre hace un par de horas. El silencio vuelve a surgir.

-Peeta… Siento mucho lo de tus padres. De verdad. Lo siento muchísimo-digo conteniendo las lagrimas, aunque al ver su expresión de dolor no puedo reprimirlas y salen sin previo aviso.

Muero por poder lanzarme a sus brazos, abrazarle, consolarle, decirle que lloré todo lo que quiera en mis brazos, que yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo todo lo que pueda. Pero soy incapaz de hacer eso, sé que él aun no está curado del todo y un acercamiento conmigo tan repentino podría hacerle daño. Así que me limito a quedarme quieta, intentando decir con la mirada todo lo que no le puedo expresar con mis actos. Pero algo me sorprende. Él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se lanza a mí y me abraza con mucho fuerza. El llanto aumenta, él se esconde en el hueco de mi cuello, tapándose con mi pelo y desahogándose. Y a mi me duele mucho verlo así. Me mata verlo sufrir y no poder hacer nada para que su dolor sea menor. Pero comprendo un poco el dolor que siente y sé que en estos casos esto es lo mejor, llorar, desahogarse con un amigo que te apoye.

No sabría decir cuando tiempo hemos estado así, los dos abrazados y llorando por todas nuestras perdidas, sobretodo por la de nuestras familias. Esas son las que más nos duelen. Sí, vale, mi madre aun sigue con vida, pero ya no la tengo conmigo. Los dos nos hemos quedado solos y desprotegidos ante el mundo, solo contamos con la compañía de las pesadillas que siempre nos acechan. Nos martirizan. Pero, después de tres meses pensando que estaba sola y que lo iba a estar para el resto de mi vida, he encontrado un gran apoyo, alguien que me necesita tanto como yo le necesito a él. Peeta y yo ya no estamos más solos, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro y juntos vamos a poder sobrevivir, como hemos hecho siempre. Juntos podemos.


	2. Malinterpretaciones

_**Holaa! Antes que nada, mil gracias por los reviews, las alertas y todo. Aun no entiendo muy ien todo esto... soy una gran novata en este foro... si no es por mi amiga aho**__**ra mismo creo que ni podria estar subiendoos este capitulo. Me han encantado vuestros reviews, porque la verdad es que esta historia me esta gustando muchisimo escribirla, me he enamorado locamente de esta pareja y me hace ilusion, aunque la verdad, el capitulo nunca me parece lo suficiente bueno, nunca me queda como espero, aunque me alegro muchisimo que os guste de verdad. Mil gracias, me habeis animado para que lo siga. **_

_**En principio mi idea es de subir un capitulo nuevo a la semana como minimo. Aunque este lo subi un poco más tarde por tema de examenes y aviso que el proximo finde lo tengo bastante crudo porque mañana salgo de viaje de fin de curso y regreso el sabado, pero igualmente intentare subir una continuacicón lo antes posible. **_

_**Espero que este capitulo os guste y creo que no fui muy mala, Un besazo y mil gracias por leerme :)**_

_**Rechazo malinterpretado**_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Peeta regresó y yo decidí intentar salir adelante. Mis heridas aun siguen abiertas, muy abiertas. Pero gracias a las visitas diarias de Peeta y las llamadas de mi madre poco a poco siento que están empezando a cicatrizar lentamente.

Hoy mismo me he levantado más animada y estoy sentada en el jardín trasero de la casa. Esta última semana he empezado a salir al jardín para ir acostumbrándome poco a poco a volver a salir al exterior. Aquí nadie me ve así que además me ahorro los típicos comentarios de "El Sinsajo ha vuelto a extender sus alas". Desde mi jardín solo me pueden ver Haymitch o Peeta, mis dos vecinos y los que podría decir que son mi familia en estos momentos.

Haymitch sigue desaparecido, no sé que ha sido de él. No lo he visto desde el momento que me dejó en la puerta de mi casa al llegar del Capitolio. Peeta me ha contado que el otro día fue hasta su casa para verlo y que sigue como siempre. Borracho por la noche, durmiendo por el día. Solo se le ha visto salir de casa para ir a comprar más licor. Ahora ya no le hace falta ir hasta el Quemador para conseguirlo, han construido una pequeña licorería en la zona comercial. Es una tienda muy pequeña y bastante apartada. Aunque ya no sea ilegal beber, aun está mal visto.

Miro al cielo, dejando que los rayos de sol den de pleno en mi pálida piel. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar al máximo este contacto con la naturaleza. La primavera se empieza a acercar y con eso mi humor mejora. La primavera es el resurgimiento, es cuando los bosques vuelven a la vida, vuelven a nacer. Y siento que eso es exactamente lo que me está pasando a mí. Estoy intentando nacer de nuevo, florecer. Volver a ser la de antes. Sé que jamás lo lograré, pero al menos estoy intentando ser alguien que se le parezca. Esa Katniss estaba viva, era una superviviente, eso es lo que necesito que vuelva a mí, la supervivencia, la supervivencia que me hace falta para salir adelante. Cuando Prim se fue, mis ganas, mis fuerzas para sobrevivir y seguir adelante se fueron con ella, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que tengo que vivir por ella, se lo debo. Así que se acabó el encerrarme en casa, ya sé dónde puedo hallar a la vieja Katniss, solo hay un lugar en el que la puedo encontrar, en el bosque, cazando. Esta tarde iré a cazar, ya lo tengo decidido.

De repente siento una suave caricia que recorre el lado de mi cara pasando por mi cuello. Siento un escalofrío al sentir su contacto y mi piel se eriza cuando el pronuncia esas palabras.

-Te ves realmente hermosa a la luz del sol-dice suavemente en mi oído. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, ésa que solo él es capaz de sacarme. Abro lentamente y me quedo mirando fijamente esos ojos de mar, un mar cristalino y calmado-. Hace un día fabuloso hoy, ¿verdad?

-Perfecto-digo asintiendo-. Es un gran desperdicio desaprovecharlo quedándose en casa.

-¿Qué estás tramando ya?-me pregunta Peeta. A veces hasta da miedo lo mucho que me conoce, es capaz de averiguar que hay algo oculto en mis palabras cuando ni yo misma lo podría hacer.

-Estoy pensando en salir fuera, al bosque.

Peeta me mira sorprendido por mi respuesta. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al ver mi mejora. Él lleva muchos días junto a Sae intentando hacerme salir aunque fuera a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero siempre me he negado a ello, incluso empecé a salir al jardín para hacerlos callar.

-¡Katniss, no sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso!-dice abrazándome muy fuerte, tanto que me alza de la silla y me suspende en el aire. Empieza a dar lentas vueltas sobre si mismo y yo no puedo evitar sonreír hasta el punto de empezar a reír ante su gran alegría, que es tan grande que me contagia. Realmente mi alegría las últimas semanas se debe a la suya, si no fuera por esa sonrisa que me dedica a diario yo no sería capaz de sonreír ni una sola vez.

Después de dos o tres vueltas empieza a dejarme lentamente en el suelo y al hacerlo nuestras caras quedan a muy poca distancia. Mis ojos van instintivamente a sus labios provocando que sin darme cuenta muerda y humedezca los míos. Siento un deseo tan grande de probarlos, algo raro en mi, nunca creí tener este tipo de pensamientos, pero hace mucho que no pruebo los labios de Peeta y los necesito. Algo inconcebible para la antigua Katniss, pero muy real para la nueva.

Rápidamente subo mi mirada hasta sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto me calman, antes de que pueda darse cuenta de mi descarada inspección de sus labios y no puedo sentirme alegre y sorprendida al comprobar que él también está mirando mis labios. Al darse cuenta que le observo clava sus ojos en los míos.

Nos quedamos ahí por un largo rato, no sabría decir cuanto. Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, nerviosas. El ruido de los latidos de mi corazón retumba en mis oídos y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo. Pero a pesar del miedo a sufrir un ataque por tenerlo así de cerca, ignoro el calor que se está instalando en mi cuerpo y sigo pegada a él. Profundizando cada vez más entre las aguas de sus ojos, dejando que nuestras miradas digan lo que nuestras bocas no se atreven a pronunciar y expresen todo lo que nuestros cuerpos son incapaces de expresar. Solo hacemos saber al otro lo que sentimos sin que nadie más pueda saberlo, tenemos un pequeño momento íntimo. Y lo que siento es algo muy extraño, algo que no sé exactamente que es. Muchos sentimientos opuestos chocan y batallan en mi interior para salir a flote y expresarse todos a la vez.

Todo esto me desorienta, no sé donde estoy. No entiendo lo que me pasa. Es como si nada de lo que me rodea existiera, solo Peeta y yo. No hay nada más en el mundo, solo nosotros dos. Nosotros dos. Esa idea me gusta. Desde que mi padre murió hasta ahora siempre había pensado que estaba sola, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que no es asi. No estoy sola y nunca lo estuve. Siempre lo he tenido a él. Puede que no a mi lado, pero él siempre me ha estado protegiendo desde las sombras, me ha cuidado. Se ha encargado de mantenerme con vida hasta en los momentos en los que yo ya me había rendido y resignado a morir.

De repente noto su cara más cerca de la mía. Poco a poco me he ido inclinando hacia él. No sé porque lo he hecho. No entiendo como puede ser que me esté acercando a besar sus labios. Todas las veces que lo hice anteriormente fue por las cámaras, para fingir, pero ahora ya no hay cámaras, ya no tenemos que fingir, ahora la que lo está haciendo soy yo, porque quiero. Porque lo deseo. Por primera vez en mi vida siento deseo por alguien. Es una sensación que me gusta, me da calor y un nosequé en la barriga.

Peeta al ver que me acerco a él pasa su mano por mi nuca y me agarra. Hace fuerza empujándome mas cerca de él y yo ya no aguanto más la espera. Quiero besarlo ya. Pero justo cuando parece que al fin nuestros labios se van a encontrar, no sé como, me encuentro en su cuello. En vez de besarnos, Peeta me ha apartado y me ha abrazado. Yo me quedo paralizada. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Ya no está enamorado? ¿Es cierto lo que pensaba al principio y mi Peeta ya no está y nunca volverá al cien por cien?

Un dolor se instala en mi pecho, un dolor profundo. Me siento mal, con ganas de correr y correr a esconderme en el bosque donde nadie me encuentre y ponerme a llorar. Tardo unos segundos en adivinar que ese sentimiento tan feo es rechazo. Me siento rechazada por Peeta y eso me duele. Me siento tan mal que no soy capaz de corresponder a su abrazo si quiera.

Por suerte pronto Sae nos pega un grito desde la ventana para que entremos a comer. La comida pasa lenta y silenciosa. Peeta no me ha mirado desde que hemos entrado y yo tampoco soy capaz de hacerlo, tengo miedo de que si lo hago romperé a llorar y no quiero que Sae me vea llorar y mucho menos él. Si ya no siente nada por mi, si se ha olvidado de lo que sentía por mí, yo haré lo mismo, olvidaré lo que siento por él.

Acabo de comer rápidamente y antes de que Sae se vaya corriendo como siempre hace para dejarnos a Peeta y a mi solos, le comento que me voy a pasar toda la tarde cazando. Ella me da un poco de comida envuelta con papel que no llego a ver que es para que me lleve. Peeta nada más ayudar a recoger la mesa se ha ido diciendo que tenía muchas cosas por hornear. Yo cojo rápidamente mi carcaj repleto de flechas y mi arco. Se nota que llevo tiempo sin utilizarlo. La cuerda de ha destensado un poco, la arreglo y me dirijo directamente al bosque por el camino que he cogido durante toda mi vida.

Por el camino me cruzo con un par de personas que se giran y se quedan muy sorprendidas de verme por la calle. Algún que otro cuchicheo se oye de fondo pero no presto la menor atención. Enseguida llego a la alambrada "electrificada" que está desconectada ya. Me escabullo por debajo y llego rápidamente a las profundidades.

Cazo durante un rato. Se nota que llevo tiempo sin hacerlo porque me cansa demasiado y mi puntería ya no es la misma, aunque aun sigo dando a las presas en sus ojos. Pero lo dejo al cazar un granso y una pequeña ardilla. No puedo más. Aunque aun no me quiero ir del bosque, así que decido dar un paseo mientras recolecto algunas hierbas y bayas. Llego hasta mi punto de reunión con Gale y cojo unas fresas. Pero no me detengo mucho y sigo hasta el lago donde mi padre me enseñó a nadar. Hace un poco de fresco pero aun así no puedo evitarlo y me desnudo e introduzco en el agua.

Cuando el sol empieza a perder fuerza salgo y me visto. De vuelta a casa me entra hambre y decido pararme a comerme lo que me preparo Sae. Nada más abrir el paquete y ver lo que contiene un montón de recuerdos y lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Es un bollito de pan, uno de pan de queso, mi favorito. Y al verlo no puedo evitar pensar en la maravillosa persona que lo ha horneado. Peeta, bueno, lo que queda de él. Siento nostalgia, tristeza. Le echo demasiado de menos. Me como la hogaza de pan entre lágrimas y cuando me repongo vuelvo a casa, ya ha anochecido para cuando alcanzo la alambrada.

Una vez llego a la calle veo como Peeta sale de mi porche y se empieza a ir a su casa. Le llamo pero no me oye, así que intento acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo pero tampoco lo consigo. Al llegar a mi puerta veo una notita encima del felpudo.

"_Vin__e para pasar un rato contigo pero o no me quieres abrir o aun no llegaste del bosque. Si te tengo que ser sincero prefiero la primera opción, porque si a estas horas aun no regresaste puede que te haya pasado algo, no hagas que me preocupe mucho y cuando l__legues a casa y leas esto házmelo saber para que al menos no me quede la noche entera en vela por la preocupación. Peeta."_

Al leer la nota tengo que reprimirme para no salir corriendo hacia su casa y saltar a sus brazos. No puedo ir a verle, por mucho que diga que se preocupa por mi sé que ya no es igual que antes, su rechazo me ha hecho más daño de lo que nunca podría haber pensado. Antes de volver a hundirme en mi tristeza y llorar entro en la casa y me pego una buena ducha relajante. Mientras me seco el pelo un poco en mi habitación puedo ver la luz de casa de Peeta encendida. Cuando la apague iré y le dejare una nota en la puerta.

Esta noche ando bastante desganada a pesar del gran esfuerzo físico que hice al ir a cazar. Ceno las sobras del mediodía y entonces intento hacer tiempo a que Peeta se vaya a dormir y así poder ponerle la nota. Se hacen las diez, las once, las doce, la una… Son casi las dos y una luz sigue encendida en su casa, pero para mi sorpresa, mientras miro se apagan las luces, ¡AL FIN!

Rápidamente cojo papel y bolígrafo y empiezo a escribir con mi letra… leíble.

"_Ya he vuelto, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Katniss"_

Vale, quizás he sonado un poco seca y borde, pero no veo lugar a comportarme de una manera cariñosa con alguien que aun no sé porque sigue preocupándose de mí. Me acerco y tiro la nota por debajo de su puerta. Una vez el papel ya se ha colado en el interior de la vivienda em doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar hasta la mía. Durante el trayecto me parece escuchar un ruido como de una puerta y acto seguido escucho un grito.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, espera!-oigo gritar a Peeta mientras empieza a correr hacia mi pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Cierro la puerta y oigo como empieza a picar para que le abra, a suplicarme para que lo haga. Pero yo con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo ignoro y subo a mi habitación secándome las lágrimas que empiezan a caer por mis mejillas. Me meto en la cama y me doy cuenta que Peeta ya se ha rendido y también se ha ido a la suya.

Sé que lo que he hecho ha sido muy cobarde, pero si él ya no siente nada por mí vale no hay ningún problema, el problema está en que yo sí siento algo por él algo que no sé lo fuerte que es y me da miedo de descubrir y sé que si lo tengo enfrente no podré controlarme y no puedo perder el control delante de este Peeta, no puedo permitir que vea como estoy sufriendo por él. Me hago un ovillo de lana debajo de las sabanas y apenas unos segundos después noto algo por mis piernas. Buttercup ya está aquí para consolarme.

En cualquier otra ocasión ya lo habría echado, pero desde que regresó se está ganando mi cariño. Ahora empiezo a comprender porque Prim lo quería tanto. Me alegro de no haberlo cocinado el día que llegó a casa. El gato se acurruca a mi lado, protegiéndome, se ha dado cuenta de mi debilidad y ha venido a protegerme hasta que se me pase.

No sé exactamente en que momento me quedo dormida pero entre lagrimas al final me sumo en un profundo sueño que seguro que estuvo repleto de pesadilla vívidas y terroríficas, pero que por suerte, está vez al despertar no logro recordar.

Me levanto con cuidado intentando no despertar a Buttercup. Me pegó una ducha rápida y bajo a ver que puedo prepararme de desayuno. Un vaso de leche calentita con cereales. También me preparo un te de hierbas relajantes. Tengo la certeza de que está noche tuve pesadillas muy horrendas porque a pesar de no recordarlas aun sigo nerviosa.

Un vez me he acabado los cereales y la leche me dirijo al comedor pasando por la puerta de entrada en el momento justo en el que un papel se cuela por debajo. Me agacho y lo agarro.

"_Katniss, ¿qué te pasa? Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Por qué me rehúyes? _ Por favor, una vez te hayas comido estos panecillos que te dejo aquí recién hechos ven a verme. No te escondas como anoche, por favor. Te estoy esperando. Peeta"

Me quedo ahí quieta sin saber que hacer, ¿cojo los panecillos o no? De repente antes de decidir nada, escucho como alguien aporrea la puerta.

-¡Katniss, sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme!-grita Peeta, pero yo no contesto ni le abro. Simplemente sigo ahí quieta. Él sigue aporreando la puerta, cada vez más fuerte-Katniss, ya me estoy empezando a cansa. ¿quieres hacerme el favor de dejarme pasar? Solo quiero saber como estás, hablar contigo, saber que te pasa. Desde ayer estás rara.

-No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente. Déjame-respondo cortante.

-No, no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que no me dejes entrar.

-Pues ve sentándote-susurro muy bajo y creo que no lo ha escuchado.

Voy hasta el comedor y me siento en el sofá a tomarme el te ahora si que lo necesito más que nunca. Tengo a Peeta al otro lado de la puerta y muero en deseos de abrirle la puerta y saltar a sus brazos mientras le beso. Pero no puedo.

Pasa un buen rato y doy por sentado que ya se debe de haber cansado de estar en el umbral de mi puerta y se abra marchado, pero en ese mismo instante alguien vuelve a aporrear la puerta. Solo dos o tres golpes fuertes y secos.

-¡Te dije que no pensaba abrirte, Peeta!-chillo furiosa, ya me estoy empezando a desquiciar.

-Vale, no quieres abrirle a Peeta, pero a mi me vas a abrir si no quieres que tire esta puerta abajo-dice mi querido mentor. Más de tres meses sin saber de él y decide presentarse ahora tan inoportuno como siempre. Al final, con temor a que tire la puerta abajo, acabo abriéndole.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Haymitch?

-Vengo a que me cuentes cuando perdiste la poca cordura que tenías. ¿Se puede saber que pasa con Peeta? Llevo escuchándolo aporrear tu puerta desde anoche, juraría que hasta en la ciudad han podido escuchar los golpes.

-No quiero hablar del tema ahora-digo cansinamente haciendo el ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero antes de lograrlo Haymitch pone su pie impidiéndomelo y entra en la casa.

-Pues lo siento mucho por ti, pero me lo vas a contar en este mismo instante. Quiero saberlo todo con pelos y señales, así que ya puedes empezar a desembuchar, preciosa-dice cruzándose de brazos y mirándome esperando a que empiece a explicarle.

-Nada, solo que… Peeta ahora tiene su vida, no le hago ninguna falta, solo le estorbo. Ya no quiere ni verme, entonces para que seguir siendo amigos. Mejor que estemos alejados-digo aguantándome las lagrimas que amenazan con salir.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿Todo esto es porque has pillado una rabieta porque crees que Peeta ya no siente nada por ti?-dice Haymitch sin disimular sus carcajadas, que a mi me molestan mucho. Me debato entre echarlo a patadas en el culo de mi casa o correr hasta la cocina y coger un cuchillo para matarlo directamente-. Te creía menos caprichosa la verdad. Puede que Peeta aun siga muy mal por todo lo que tubo que pasar cuando estuvo en manos del Capitolio, pero él sigue siendo el mismo. Pensaba que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta tu misma, pero veo que había subestimado tu tontería. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que nuestro Peeta esté de regreso.

-No sé si seré capaz de soportar verlo así, es que cada vez que veo como sus pupilas se dilatan y él frena el ataque, me rompo en mil pedazos. No puedo verle sufrir de esta manera. Siento que muero cada vez que tiene un episodio. Y vuelvo a morir cuando me doy cuenta que todo esto es por mi culpa, si no fuera por mí, él nunca habría sido capturado por el capitolio, Snow sólo lo quería para herirme a mí. Todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa-digo cada vez más enfadada-. ¡En maldita hora se me ocurrió lo de las bayas!

-¿Te arrepientes de habernos salvado? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme salvado la vida?- se escucha preguntar a la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas. No, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Cuánto de la conversación ha escuchado?

-Peeta…-exclamo al verle, sorprendida.

-Contesta. ¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que ha pasado desde nuestros primeros juegos, de todo lo que hemos vivido?-dice enfadado, pero puedo notar como su voz se va rompiendo poco a poco a medida que va halando- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

-No, Peeta, no es eso yo no quería decir eso…-digo intentando disculparme.

-¡Pues lo has dicho!-grita Peeta, de una manera que nunca le había visto gritar. Está furioso, muy furioso-. Pero déjame decirte algo. Yo no me arrepiento, no me he arrepentido nunca de haber tenido que pasar por todo el infierno de los juegos, porque gracias a eso pude estar más cerca de ti y confesarte lo que sentía. Pude conocerte mejor y dejar que tu me conocieras. Y si no fuera por ti no habría sido capaz de soportar todo este sufrimiento. Pero si tu te arrepientes de todo ello, tranquila, haré lo que tanto deseas, desapareceré de tu vida. Haremos como si en la arena hubiese muerto, que es lo que tendría que haber pasado. Tranquila Katniss, ya no te volveré a estorbar nunca más. Hasta nunca.

Veo las lágrimas caer por su rostro, su voz se ha roto por completo mientras hablaba. Un portazo me saca un poco del estado de shock en el que me encuentro y soy consciente de lo que ha pasado. Le he perdido, y está vez para siempre. Peeta ya no quiere saber nada más de mi y todo por un malentendido. Haymitch está tan sorprendido como yo por todo lo que ha pasado, ninguno de nosotros esperaba que pasara esto. En cuanto el reacciona y me alcanza un pañuelo caigo en la cuenta de que estoy llorando. Me seco las lágrimas sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que se acaba de marchar Peeta.

-No sé tú, pero si después de esto no reaccionas ya no sé que más pueda hacerte reaccionar de una santa vez-dice Haymitch en mi oído-. Él ha estado dos años luchando, ahora es tu turno, preciosa, de luchar por los dos. Demuéstrame que si te lo mereces. No lo dejes marchar.

Las palabras de Haymitch hacen que llore más, no se da cuenta de que ya lo he perdido. Mi diente de león se ha marchitado y yo no puedo hacer nada por devolverlo a la vida. He perdido a mi chico del pan para siempre. Y con él también se ha ido la única luz que me iluminaba en este oscuro túnel en el que me encuentro. Ahora, sin él, vuelvo a estar hundida en una inmensa oscuridad de la que no sé como salir, en la que estoy completamente sola y desprotegida. Vulnerable a todo lo que me rodea. Vuelvo a estar muerta en vida, porque mi chico del pan se ha ido para siempre, lo perdí.


	3. Noche interminable

**_Huollaaa! :) Aquí estoy de nuevo, que como me voy de viaje y no sé para cuando voy a subir... Os dejo un capitulo! Es un poco más corto, pero no pude estirarlo más. Aunque creo que es un poco intenso, me ha costado escribirlo. _**

**_Hoy como ya tengo un poco más de tiempo voy a contestaros uno por uno a los reviews que por cierto, mil gracias por ellos, me habeis sacado muchas sonrisas. A partir de ahora os intentare responder. _**

**_- Nymphaea's: bueno, a ti que te digo jejeje. Eres una privilegiada "cookie" (ahroa qerras matarme por robarte la palabra lo sé) y si eres una privilegiada porqeu cuando me bloqeo te lo cuento... ejeje en principio el cacho que leiste lo queria poner en el tercer capi porqe pensaba qe el sgeundo me qedaria mas largo pero cmo no, pues lo puse antes... jejeje Bueno y un besito cariño! Y cuando vuelva de Paris quiero verte un dia, asi qe reservame un hueco el proximo finde! :) Tastimu_**

**_- Cin051991 Mil gracias! Me encantan tus comentarios, tu primer comentario fue el que más me ha alegrado y animado a seguir la historia. Y por lo que me has dicho estoy esforzandome más que nunca para captar la esencia de Katniss... y parece que por lo que me decis lo estoy consiguiendo... Espero poder seguir asi. Mil gracias por los comentarios :)_**

**_- Sol de Media Noche Hola! :) Yo muy bien, nerviosa porqe me voy hoy de viaje jejeje y tu? Mil gracias pro el comentario... me ha dejado impresionada... No me digas esas cosas que me vas a sacar los colores... jeje mil gracias. No te puedes ni imaginar cuanto agradezco est tipo de comentarios, yo soy la primera que saca mil cosas negativas a mis textos y no me gustan y que la gente me diga qe esta bien y les gusta... me impresiona mucho... mil gracias! Y me alegro haberte hecho sentir cosas con mi fic, intento escribir lo que creo más real para los personaj_****_- _**

**_- damalunaely Jajaja por tu comentario creo que este capitulo no te va a gustar mucho... jeje pero al menos espero que no me qieras matar y sigue leyendo, que todo llega algun dia. :) un besito y gracias por leer_**

**_Bueno y a todos los que leen y no comentan o solo agregan a favoritos o a alertas, mil gracias tambien por leer. Me alegra que este gustando! Bueno, y ahora ya no os meto más el rollo y aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo, siento dejarlo tan mal y marcharme pero era necesario. Tranquilos que despues de la tormenta siempre llega un arcoiris. :)_**

**_Muchos besitos! 3 _**

**Noche interminable**

Lloro sin lágrimas, ya no me quedan. Mis ojos rojos están inflados de tanto llorar. Aun recuerdo aquella mañana de hace una semana, en al que perdí a mi chico del pan. Por un momento me llené de esperanza por las palabras de Haymitch, pero pronto me explotaron en la cara dejándome peor aun.

_Haymitch, tras decirme esas palabras se marcha, dejándome ahí sola y meditando profundamente sus palabras. Tiene razón, Peeta ya ha luchado suficiente por los dos, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo. No me lo pienso más y salgo decidida a buscarle. Corro como nunca antes he corrido hasta su puerta. Empiezo a llamar y gritar su nombre para que me abra. Nadie contesta, nadie me abre. Ni si quiera se escucha movimiento de la casa, como si el no estuviera, como si realmente cumpliese su palabra y fuera como si él hubiese muerto en la arena. _

_En el mismo instante que ese pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza un gran vacío se abre en mi pecho. Un dolor muy fuerte me corta la respiración y detiene mi corazón. Le he perdido. _

Sigo llorando. De repente mi puerta se abre y yo no hago caso pensando que puede ser Sae la que viene para volver a intentar que coma, pero en los últimos días solo como un minimo de comida para que así ella pueda irse un poco más tranquila a casa.

No escucho la voz de Sae entonces me extraño y giro para buscarla. No está. Entonces, ¿quién ha abierto al puerta? Un ronroneo me responde. Bajo la mirada y me encuentro a Buttercup con un platito con algo de comida.

Me quedo alucinada ante esta imagen. Realmente me doy cuenta que no merezco a este gato. A pesar de lo mal que lo he tratado durante todos estos años él me está cuidando y hasta me da su comida para que me alimente.

- Muchas gracias, Buttercup. Pero no tengo hambre. Cómetelo tú, que seguro lo disfrutas más-digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Él insiste en que yo me lo coma pero yo acabo cogiendo la comida y dándosela a él. Al principio la rechaza pero finalmente no puede resistirse más y acaba comiéndosela.

- _¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Ábreme, por favor! Todo ha sido un malentendido, déjame que te explique-repito mientras aporreo su puerta-. No te vayas, no me dejes sola, por favor. Otra vez no-digo en un pequeño susurro que apenas yo soy capaz de escuchar._

_Poco a poco me voy dejando caer por la puerta hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo llorando. No sé cuánto tiempo paso ahí pero para cuando me doy cuenta el sol ya está en el punto más alto y Sae me ayuda a levantarme hasta que me lleva a casa. Ahí intenta que le cuente lo que ha pasado, pero como me suele pasar bastante últimamente, enmudezco. No sé a que se debe esta nueva mudez que me ha dado, empiezo a pensar que es como un método de autodefensa contra esas cosas que me hieren tanto._

Las horas han ido pasando rápidamente y veo como atardece por mi ventana. Eso me entristece más, porque recuerdo aquel momento durante el Tour de la Victoria, en el que Peeta al fin se acercó a mi y volvimos a ser amigos. Le necesitaba tanto entonces… Y lo necesito más ahora.

Al ver esa tonalidad naranja que coge el cielo cuando el sol se está escondiendo sucede algo que creía imposible, una lágrima cae de mi ojo.

_Sae, cuando ya ha oscurecido, se tiene que marchar a su casa y lo hace, aunque muy preocupada por mi estado, no sabe que hacer, que decir ni como hacerme reaccionar. Yo todo lo que puedo hacer es acurrucarme debajo de mis sabanas y llorar. Llorar sin parar. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que está Haymitch. No puedo luchar por un nosotros, porque ya no queda ningún nosotros. Porque Peeta y yo ya nunca volveremos a ser los de antes y yo no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es rendirme, rendirme y hacerme a la idea. Yo nunca voy a tener a Peeta, nunca lo he tenido. Porque cuando él estaba ahí yo estaba demasiado ocupada como para verle, y ahora que lo perdí, me doy cuenta de mi gran error. He sido tonta, pero a más no poder._

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy, cielo?-dice la voz de Sae entrando a mi habitación. Ya es de día- Te he traído un poco de té de menta y consomé, para que comas algo. Te estás quedando en los huesos.

Ella pasa y me deja la bandeja con el té y el caldo encima de la mesita. Espera un poco para ver si yo hago el esfuerzo de tomármelo por mi misma pero como no lo hago ella coge una cuchara y me fuerza a que coma algo. Yo oponiendo algo de resistencia al final acabo tomándome medio cuenco del caldo que me ha traído.

- ¡Ah, Katniss! Casi lo olvido-dice en la puerta ya dispuesta a marcharse a trabajar-. El otro día te llegó una carta. Toma.

Cojo la carta que ella me da y la miro. No tiene ningún remite, ¿de quién será? Me da igual. La dejo en la mesita y me vuelvo a acurrucar en la cama. Y así pasan las horas hasta que vuelve a ser la hora de comer y se repite lo mismo. Sae llega intenta alimentarme un minimo aunque sea y después se va a seguir con sus tareas. La noche llega velozmente y seguidamente aparece un nuevo día. Y así sucesivamente hasta que pasa otra semana. Otra semana más de mi miserable vida. Ya no tengo ganas de vivir, de luchar. Ya no me quedan motivos. Mi madre no quiere saber nada de mí, ya no me necesita, está lejos. Gale también se ha olvidado de mi. Mi mentor ya ha vuelto a desaparecer. Y él, él era lo único que me quedaba en la vida, y ahora, ahora ya no está.

Esta mañana me levanto peor que nunca, mi casi inexistente alimentación me está afectando. Sae tiene razón, estoy perdiendo peso, demasiado. No recuerdo haber estado tan esquelética en la vida, pero poco me importa eso ahora.

Buttercup entra por la puerta y me vuelve a traer algo de comida. Los últimos días ha adquirido este hábito. Aunque nunca me como yo la comida, sé que él también tiene que comer, así que le obligo a comérsela.

Una vez ha acabado se sube a la cama y en vez de acurrucarse a mi lado se va hacia la mesita. Empieza a darle a algo con la patita hasta que consigue que caiga en la cama, al lado de mi cabeza. Yo lo cojo, es la carta que me dio Sae. Para cuando ya me he dado cuenta, esta abierta y yo sacando el contenido. La desdoblo y reconozco la letra enseguida. Es de mi madre.

_Hola cielo,_

_Seguro que debes de estarte preguntando porqué te he mandado esta carta. La respuesta es muy sencilla, me tienes muy preocupada. Llevo días y días llamándote y no me coges el teléfono, me tienes muy preocupada, ¿te ha pasado algo?_

_El otro día ya no pude más con la angustia y llame a Peeta para preguntarle por ti. Me dijo que no sabía nada de ti, que también está muy preocupado por ti. Dice que te has borrado del mapa, que has desaparecido, como si no existieras. ¿Has vuelto a tu encierro? ¿Por qué?_

_Cariño, por favor, no me obligues a tener que volver a verte, tener que volver a por ti. Sabes que para mi es demasiado doloroso pensar en volver a pisar ese distrito, pero si no reaccionas voy a tener que ir y llevarte conmigo. _

_Espero una contestación pronto, sino, me lo tomaré como que necesitas mi ayuda e iré a por ti._

_Un beso, _

_Mamá _

El terror se apodera de mi cuerpo, fluyendo por mis venas. Mi madre va a venir al distrito. Y no viene a verme o a quedarse, viene para llevarme con ella, alejarme de mi hogar. No. Yo no me quiero ir. Yo no me voy a ir de aquí jamás. Este distrito es mi casa, mi hogar. No lo pienso abandonar nunca.

Sae pronto llega y se asusta al no verme en la cama. Me busca por toda la casa. Al fin se le ocurre bajar al sotano y me encuentra ahí en una esquina oscura, abrazándome las piernas y tan nerviosa que se podría decir que estoy al borde de la histeria.

- ¡Katniss! Oh, madre mía. Katniss, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No, no me voy. No, no me voy a ir. No puedes obligarme. No me voy-repito sin parar.

- ¿De donde te vas? ¿A dónde?-dice Sae preocupada, en sus ojos puedo notar el miedo a que finalmente haya perdido la cordura y me haya vuelto completamente loca-. Cielo, cálmate. Cuéntame que te ha pasado-dice acariciándome con delicadeza la mejilla y apartando un par de mechones de mi cara.

- No, no me voy. No, no me voy a ir. No puedes obligarme. No me voy-vuelvo a repetir. No soy capaz de decir nada más.

- ¡Ei, Katniss! ¡Reacciona, por favor! ¿Qué ha pasado?-dice realmente preocupada Sae.

En ese mismo instante llega Buttercup con algo en la boca que le da a Sae. Reconozco lo que es en el momento en el que ella lo empieza a leer, es la carta.

- ¡Oh!-se limita a decir en señal de sorpresa-. No te preocupes cariño. Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes-empieza a intentar tranquilizarme la mujer, pero un timbre la interrumpe.

Ella va a abrir y yo empieza a chillar y temblar como nunca. No. Ella no. Que no haya venido. Pero entonces me doy cuenta que sí que es ella. ¿Quién más es? Nadie más se preocupa por mi, nadie más me viene a visitar. A nadie le importo.

Ahora si alcanzo ese estado de histeria que había estado rozando desde que había leído la carta. La silueta de mi madre a lo alto de la escalera hace que aun sea peor.

- ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Tranquilízate!-me chilla y suplica mi madre agarrándome, pero yo soy incapaz de controlarme ahora.

- No sé que le ha pasado-dice Sae-. Yo he llegado hace un rato y ya la he encontrado así. Creo que ha sido por la carta. Al preguntarle que le pasaba todo lo que ha dicho es que no se quería ir y que nadie la podía obligar.

- ¡Oh, dios mio, Sae! ¿Pero como quieres que no me la quiera llevar? Mírala como está. No la puedo dejar aquí así. Necesita que la vea un doctor, necesita ayuda-dice, pero eso solo ayuda a que yo me ponga aun más nerviosa.

- No, no me voy. No, no me voy a ir. No puedes obligarme. No me voy-digo esta vez chillando.

- ¡Te guste o no vas a venirte conmigo! Antes me quedé más tranquila porque vi que Peeta y Sae cuidaban de ti, pero ahora ya no les dejas ni eso. Así que si no dejas que te cuiden yo lo haré. Así que nos vamos.

- ¡No! Yo no me voy-digo histérica.

De un golpe aparto a mi madre de mí y salgo corriendo. Necesito huir, irme lejos, esconderme. Esconderme donde nadie pueda encontrarme. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que ir a ver a Peeta.

Corro hacia su puerta dispuesta a gritarle todo lo que me he callado desde que he leído la carta, descargar mi furia con él, porque al fin y al cao ha sido él que ha hecho que mi madre se acabe de preocupar tanto hasta el punto de querer alejarme de mi casa.

Subo las escaleras que hay y me dispongo a picar a la puerta cuando un gran cartel pegado a la madera llama mi atención. Me paro un momento a leerlo y es como si toda la casa en ese mismo momento se desplumara sobre mi. Ahí, en letras bien grandes y coloridas se puede leer claramente:

**"SE VENDE"**

Peeta se va, Peeta también se va y me abandona. La rabia contenida en mi interior sigue saliendo de mí y la canalizo corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Me alejo lo más rápido posible de todo y de todos. Pasando por la alambrada y adentrándome en el bosque.

Siento que este es mi lugar y siempre lo ha sido, mi verdadero hogar. El único sitio en el mundo en el que he sido yo misma. Sin importarme nada más, aquí siempre he sido yo. Y ahora mismo también puedo ser yo. La oscuridad provocada por el espeso follaje hace que parezca que es de noche. Aquí siempre parece que sea de noche, una noche cerrada e interminable.

Corro y me adentro más que nunca. Hace ya un buen rato que deje el pequeño lago atrás. Nunca antes había pasado por esta zona. No la conozco. Pero aun así no me detengo. Tengo que escapar, escapar de mi madre que me quiere llevar lejos de aquí. Si me pierdo o no ya no me importa. Lo único importante es alejarme lo máximo posible.

El follaje cada vez es mas espero y llego a un punto en el que no veo nada. De repente siento que me tambaleo y noto un gran golpe en la cabeza. Intento mover los brazos y entonces soy consciente de que me he caído al suelo. Poso mi mano en mi cabeza y siento que algún fluido sale de esta: Sangre. Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza y estoy sangrando. A medida que voy asimilando lo que me está pasando me noto más y más débil. Mis parpados son incapaces de mantenerse abiertos y entonces empiezo a caer en un estado de inconsciencia del que no me veo con fuerzas de salir. Al fin ha llegado mi hora. Hasta aquí he llegado. Me muero. Me voy para siempre.

Mientras cierro mis ojos definitivamente escucho una voz a la lejanía. Una voz que me llama. La voz de mi diente de león personal. Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. Estoy feliz, estoy feliz porque lo último que mi cabeza reproduce antes de morir es su voz, al menos pude escucharla una última vez gritar:

- ¡Katniss!


	4. Cómo salir cuando caes más allá del fond

**¿Cómo salir cuando se cae más allá del fondo?**

Abro los ojos. Un resplandor muy intenso me ciega. Tardo un rato en acostumbrarme a la luminosidad, pero una vez lo consigo me doy cuenta de donde estoy, en el pie de un árbol, en el bosque. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Poco a poco las imágenes de lo sucedido anoche empiezan a venir a mi mente. Mi mano sube instintivamente a mi cabeza. No encuentro ningún rastro de herida. Ningún chicón. Nada.

Busco algo conocido entre toda la vegetación que me rodea. Conozco todo esto, me suena muchísimo, sin embargo soy incapaz de trazar el camino de regreso a casa. Busco a alguien pero eso es algo absurdo, estoy sola. Siempre lo he estado y ahora no tiene porque ser diferente.

Doy un par de vueltas alrededor para ver si así me sitúo mejor, sin alejarme mucho de donde desperté. Me rindo al rato y decido trepar por un árbol para ver con más claridad el terreno en el que me encuentro.

Desde lo alto del árbol veo como el bosque se sigue extendiendo hasta uno o dos kilómetros más. Achico los ojos para poder ver lo que hay al final del bosque. Hay algo muy luminoso. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran veo lo que es. Me tengo que agarrar rápidamente para no caerme. No me lo puedo creer. No, no puedo estar viendo eso. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, siento un gran mareo de la impresión, lo que tengo delante es nada más y nada menos que una construcción dorada. La Cornucopia. Y el lugar en el que me encuentro: Mi primera arena.

Soy incapaz de moverme de donde estoy. El cuerpo se me ha paralizado por el horror. Solo soy capaz de sujetarme y mirar como el verde me rodea. Todo lo que mi vista alcanza a ver es verde. Todo.

De repente, algo me llama la atención. Veo algo que se mueve entre la espesura del bosque. Ese algo se para a unos poco metros del árbol. Mis reflejos me hacen querer esconderme pero mi instinto me dice que mire que es lo que se ha detenido ahí abajo, y al final, como siempre, acabo haciendo caso a mi instinto. Y no me arrepiento, reconozco a esa persona, la reconozco al instante. Ese pelo rubio tan brillante es inconfundible, es él, es Peeta.

Bajo rápidamente al suelo y empiezo a correr hacia él. Al final resulta estar más alejado de lo que había imaginado, pero tras correr un rato consigue verle al final del camino, un último _Sprint_ y estaré frente a él. Una vez le alcanzo me muevo vacilante hasta quedar a apenas un metro de distancia. Hago el ademán de acercarme para abrazarlo, pero él se aparta al instante. En su mirada puedo ver sentimientos como rabia, furia, enfado, confusión, repulsión, desprecio. Me asusto al notarlo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que le esté dando uno de sus episodios. Ahora mismo estamos solos y como me ataque no creo ser capaz de defenderme. Aunque a pesar de ello no huyo ni me marcho, simplemente retrocedo un par de pasos y me mantengo alerta a lo que pueda pasar. Él sigue ahí mirándome mal sin moverse ni hablar.

-Eres un muto del Capitolio, Katniss. ¡Me das asco!-dice con los ojos ardiendo en furia y desprecio, desprecio hacia mi. Yo me rompo en mil pedazos al ver lo que le pasa, pero aun más cuando veo que empieza a alejarse de mí, a correr lejos de mí. Intento detenerlo pero no consigo agarrarlo ya, así que decido gritarle.

-¡No, Peeta! ¡No! ¡No te vayas, por favor!-chillo desesperada para hacer que se detenga pero parece que no me escucha. No, no es eso. Claro que me está escuchando, pero me esta ignorando. Su silueta ya es muy borrosa, casi imperceptible en el horizonte, cuando digo unas ultimas palabras- No me dejes sola.

Eso último me sale en apenas un susurro, mi voz se rompe como nunca antes lo había hecho. Interiormente deseo que él aparezca a mi lado y me susurre ese _Siempre _que me susurró una vez, rezo por ello. Pero eso no pasa, ni va a pasar. Poco a poco me estoy dando cuenta de la cruda realidad. Le he perdido, le he perdido y esta vez para siempre. Un profundo dolor aparece en mi pecho y deseo morirme, deseo morirme en este momento. No quiero seguir viva si él no está a mi lado. Él es lo único que me quedaba para seguir luchando, para seguir adelante, y ahora que ya no lo tengo no veo motivos para seguir luchando, para seguir viviendo. Estoy sola, no me queda nada ni nadie, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, no le hago falta a nadie. Entonces, ¿qué me impide morir en este momento? Nada.

Una gran cascada desciende por mis mejillas. No puedo ni quiero detenerlo. Camino un poco hasta encontrar una roca en la que me siento abrazándome las piernas. Ahí, sentada y llorando, espero que me llegue la muerte tan deseada.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!-me chilla una voz.

Levanto la cabeza y veo de quien se trata. Es mi patito. Prim. Se ve realmente enfadada, jamás en la vida la vi enfadada, y mucho menos hasta estos extremos. Intento acercarme pero no lo consigo, ella se aleja de mi más a cada paso que doy. Huye de mí, de mi contacto, como Peeta.

-Prim, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto con miedo a su reacción, está muy enfadada y no se como actuar viéndola así. Ella siempre ha sido la ternura en persona, una niña capaz de endulzar hasta a la persona más amarga de la tierra. Nunca había visto sentimientos negativos en ella, el enfado nunca había formado parte de su diccionario, hasta ahora.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!-repite gritando más que antes-¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me prometiste que sobrevivirías, que sobrevivirías por mí, y no lo has cumplido! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti, nunca! ¡TE ODIO!-dice llorando incluso más que yo y, aún enfadada, echa a correr. Se seca las lágrimas que le impiden ver el camino pero eso no la detiene en su carrera. Yo intento detenerla cogiéndola por el brazo o la ropa, pero no logro alcanzarla.

-¡PRIM!-chillo en un último intento, desesperada, pero ella al igual que Peeta, hace como si no me escuchara y no se detiene.

Echo a correr tras ella, siguiéndola. Algún día tendrá que detenerse, no puede correr eternamente, y entonces la atraparé. Estamos un rato corriendo, un largo rato en el que Prim no se detiene ni baja el ritmo de su carrera. Me pregunto de donde ha sacado esta tan gran resistencia. Cada vez me cuesta más seguirla y mi ritmo empieza a disminuir poco a poco hasta que al fin acabo perdiéndola de vista.

Me dejo caer de rodillas, derrotada, al suelo. Ya no puedo más, todo esto me supera. Le he hecho daño, mucho daño a mi patito. Soy un monstruo, a lo mejor Peeta tiene razón, soy como un muto del capitolio, uno demasiado destructor y dañino.

Voy dejándome caer hasta que mi cabeza impacta contra el suelo, pero por desgracia no me hago daño ni nada, he caído sobre algo blando. Un pasto verde. Uno precioso, con flores pequeñas y blancas. Estas flores me recuerdan a algo, a alguien, pero mi cabeza es incapaz de pensar en ello ahora.

Ahí sigo llorando, sorprendida de que aun puedan salir lágrimas de mis ojos. Veo unos pies enfrente mio. Miro hacia arriba y entonces recuerdo quien era ese alguien. Rue. Ella está enfrente mio, con una lanza clavada en el estomago. Me levanto en menos de un segundo, sobresaltada por la imagen. Ahora lo recuerdo a la perfección. Aquí es donde murió Rue y estás son las flores con las que decoré su pequeño cuerpecito. Ella se quita la lanza del estomago con un tirón seco y la tira con furia en el suelo, clavándola bien hondo en éste.

-No sé como alguna vez llegué a confiar en ti, a creer que tú podrías con todo esto, que eras fuerte-me dice decepcionada y un poco enfadada-. Me arrepiento tanto de haberte salvado después del ataque de las rastrevíspulas. Te pedí que ganaras porque creí que te merecías vivir pero que equivocada estuve. Tú no mereces vivir, no eres fuerte, eres débil. Debiste haber muerto en la arena con aquellas mutaciones del Capitolio, aunque quizás aun estemos a tiempo de solucionar eso-dice cogiendo la lanza y tirándola contra una rama.

Levanto la mirada en dirección a ese árbol y veo exactamente a donde ha enviado Rue la lanza, a un nido de rastrevíspulas. Bajo la mirada hacia donde está ella, horrorizada, pero la niña ya no está. Entonces empiezo a correr lo más rápido que puedo para salvar mi vida. No me importa morir pero morir en manos de una mutación del capitolio, eso si que no lo pienso tolerar. Además que creo que mi cuerpo ya ha tenido una dosis demasiado grande de su veneno, no quiero ni una pizca más.

Durante mi carrera, unos cuantos de estos animalejos consiguen picarme pero antes que puedan seguir yo me caigo en un agujero muy profundo. Por suerte es tan repentino que las rastrevíspulas no me ven caer y siguen su camino hacia delante.

Una vez ese peligro ya ha desaparecido me fijo en mi problema, ¿cómo salgo ahora del hoyo en el que he caído? Las paredes son de tierra, apenas hay alguna roca que me pueda servir de apoyo para escalar. Tampoco es tan estrecho como para que pueda subir con una pierna a cada lado… No sé como lograré salir. Es imposible conseguirlo sola como estoy.

De repente veo una piedrecita que cae desde la superficie, miro para ahí y veo cuatro siluetas a contra luz. Cuatro siluetas que no logro reconocer hasta que hablan.

-No sé como alguna vez pude llegar a creerte una amenaza-dice Coin regocijándose de verme así. Riéndose en mi propia cara de mí por mi debilidad, por mi rendición.

-Sí, y pensar el desprecio y el odio que me tubo un día por derrumbarme por la muerte del gran amor de mi vida. Se creía muy fuerte, superior a mí, superior a todos. Pero mírala, no lo es-le responde la voz de mi madre con desprecio, el mismo que decía que yo le había llegado a tener-. Eres débil Katniss, muy débil. Si no eres capaz de afrontar todo lo que te ha pasado, muérete ahí mismo entonces.

-Y pensar que yo sacrifiqué mi vida por ti, me deje matar para que tú te salvarás y pudieses matar a Snow. Pero ni de eso fuiste capaz. Snow tuvo que acabar suicidándose. He desperdiciado mi vida, mi oportunidad de formar una familia junto a mi Annie por tu culpa-me echa en cara Finnick.

-Me impresiona el poder de mis bombas, no solo pudieron con todas esas personas, si no que también pudo acabar con la mismísima Chica en Llamas, con el Sinsajo, contigo-escupe alegre Gale.

Todos rompen a reír al verme ahí hundida, sin poder salir del agujero en el que me he caído. Yo me tumbo en el suelo, me hago un ovillo y me tapo con fuerza los oídos, no queriendo oír sus risas maliciosas.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero las risas han acabado desapareciendo. Miro hacia arriba y ya no están. Entonces decido intentar salir de ahí. Sí, tienen razón, soy débil, muy débil. Pero tampoco pienso darles el gusto de ver como me muero aquí sin al menos haber intentado salir.

Tras muchos intentos se me ocurre una última opción. En el suelo del agujero hay dos piedras un poco grandes y afiladas. Las cojo, una en cada mano, y las clavo en la pared. Entonces subo un pie clavándolo bien fuerte en la tierra de la pared y después hago lo mismo con el otro. Voy subiendo pies y manos, sujetando todo mi peso con mis manos, haciendo mucha fuerza para poder avanzar. Ya he logrado subir hasta la mitad del agujero, estoy muerta, agotada, pero debo continuar, tengo que salir de aquí. Vuelvo a clavar la piedra en la pared y me apoyo en esta mientras subo un poco más la pierna. Pero en el mismo momento en el que hago fuerza la piedra acaba resbalando y dejándome caer al suelo, tirando otra piedra contra mi cabeza. Piedra que debía estar en la pared y que causo que no pudiera obtener un buen punto de apoyo.

Toco mi cabeza donde la piedra ha impactado, me ha abierto una pequeña brecha. Empieza a salir sangre de ahí. Ahora mas que nunca tengo que apurarme a salir antes de desmayarme y dejarme morir en ese oscuro y profundo agujero.

Vuelvo a intentarlo, esta vez con furia y violencia. No puedo permitir quedarme aquí por el resto de la eternidad. Clavo la piedra, subo el pie, clavo la piedra, subo el pie, clavo la piedra… Voy haciendo. Cada vez mi cuerpo está más agotado, pero no dejo de hacer fuerza ni un solo segundo, sé que si vuelvo a caer ya no seré capaz de volver a intentarlo. La sangre no deja de caer de mi herida por toda la cara.

Finalmente, acabando con la última gota de fuerza y energía que quedaba en mi cuerpo, consigo salir del agujero. Nada más hacerlo, caigo rendida al suelo, medio inconsciente. Poco a poco siento como voy desmayándome por la perdida de sangre. De repente la herida me arde y noto mi rostro mojado. Olfateo un poco y reconozco el olor. Es alcohol. Este solo puede ser… Haymitch. ¿Pero qué está haciendo él aquí?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Haymitch?-digo con la poca voz que me queda.

-No me espera esto de ti, preciosa-me dice con una de sus sonrisas que tan nerviosa me ponen-. Te creía una luchadora.

-Y lo soy-digo enfadada, irritada. No sé como lo consigue pero Haymitch siempre me hace enfadar con una simple palabra, _Preciosa_. Odio que me llame así.

-¿En serio?-dice mirándome, inspeccionándome-. Permíteme que lo dude viéndote así, en el suelo derrotada. Una luchadora de verdad ahora estaría buscando la manera de salir de aquí, y tu eso no lo estás haciendo. Te estás dejando morir aquí sin hacer nada, te has rendido.

-¡No me he rendido!-miento gritándole más de lo que nunca le he gritado. Busco una piedra para lanzarle pero al hacerlo él ya ha desaparecido.

Me pongo en pie. Pienso salir viva de aquí. No pienso permitir que Haymitch tenga razón. Voy a demostrarle que soy una verdadera luchadora, una vencedora y que no me rindo, yo nunca me he rendido y no lo voy a hacer ahora.

Empezaré para ir a la cornucopia primero, la escalaré y desde allí intentaré averiguar donde está el limite. Ya he destruido el campo de fuerza una vez, puedo hacerlo una segunda. Solo tengo que encontrar algo para hacerlo, esa es la parte más complicada.

Al llegar al pie de la Cornucopia veo como dos personas trajeadas empiezan a aproximarse a mí. A la que veo sus barbas les reconozco al instante. Busco algo para defenderme, pero no hay ningún arma a mi alrededor. Busco alguna piedra para poder lanzar, pero en este claro no hay ni una.

Seneca Crane y el presidente Snow están a unos pocos metros de mí. Me miran sonrientes, muy sonrientes.

-No sabes el tiempo que estaba esperando este momento, señorita Everdeen. ¿O debería decir señora de Mellark?-dice mofándose, recordándome a Peeta, sabiendo que ya no lo tengo al lado porque él me lo arrebató.

-Sí, presidente. Al fin vamos a tener ese esperado final. Un final de espectáculo impresionante. El mejor de todos, va a hacer historia. Se hablará siempre de como la misma chica en llamas, de tanto jugar con el fuego, se ha quemado-dice Seneca antes de lanzar algo a mis pies.

En el mismo momento en el que esa cosa impacta en el suelo, el fuego prende con fuerza, creando al instante un círculo de fuego a mí alrededor. Intento zafarme del fuego, escapar de alguna manera, pero no hay ni un solo espacio en el fuego por el que pueda escapar. La única manera de escapar de aquí es atravesarlo, incendiándome a mí misma.

Por mi cabeza cruza la idea de pedir a gritos ayuda a alguien pero entonces una pregunta surge, ¿a quién? No tengo a nadie, estoy sola, completamente sola. Ya no me queda nadie. Las únicas personas que tengo cerca ahora son las mismas que desean fervientemente mi muerte. Está sedientos de mis gritos agónicos.

El fuego sigue creciendo hasta que al fin empieza a darme un calor impresionante. Poco a poco empiezo a notar que va prendiendo mi ropa y al hacerlo tarda nada más para empezar a arderme la piel. Ahí, entre tantas llamas, aparece la silueta de un hombre moreno vestido de negro con una agradecida raya dorada sobre los ojos. Es Cinna, no me lo puedo creer. Cinna. ¡Cuánto lo he necesitado todo este tiempo!

-¡Cinna! ¡Cinna, ayúdame por favor!-le ruego.

-Yo aposté por ti, Katniss. Pensaba que eras capaz de sobrevivir, me engañaste haciéndome creer esa mentira-dice con su voz tranquila tan característica.

-Y soy capaz de hacerlo, pero no puedo yo sola, no puedo salir de aquí yo sola. Por favor ayúdame.

-¿Para qué? Sí con la actitud que has estado teniendo últimamente es cuestión de días, por no decir horas, que vuelvas a estar al borde de la muerte.

-Me cuidaré, haré todo lo que pueda por sobrevivir.

-Eso no me vale, Katniss. ¿Dónde ha quedado esa chica tan valiente que se presentó voluntaria para esta lucha tan sangrienta para proteger a su hermanita pequeña?

-Estoy aquí.

-Pues yo no la veo. Yo aquí solo veo a una chica que se está dejando vencer por el dolor y el sufrimiento. Que ha perdido las ganas de vivir, que está desperdiciando su vida. Aunque no te das cuenta que no solo desperdicias tu vida con tus actos, también estás desperdiciando todas las vidas de los que nos sacrificamos y morimos por ti y por ayudarte.

-Pero es que no puedo soportarlo, os habéis ido todos. Me he quedado sola. No tengo a nadie.

-Eso es mentira, Katniss. Tienes a tu madre, a Haymitch, a Sae y… a Peeta.

-No, ya no tengo a Peeta, el capitolio también me lo ha arrebatado.

-No, yo no creo eso. Peeta sigue ahí, luchando día a día por volver a salir al exterior, por volver a ser él mismo, solo tienes que tener paciencia y ayudarle a recuperarse a sí mismo. Dale tiempo.

-Bueno, pero eso ya da igual. Ya no hay tiempo. Este es mi fin, el fuego ya está acabando rápidamente con mi vida.

-No, éste no tiene porqué ser tu final. Esto solo depende de ti. Katniss abre los ojos, reacciona si quieres vivir.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo…

-Abre los ojos, Katniss. Despierta, por favor-dice una voz saliendo de la boca de Cinna pero no es su voz.

Cinna desaparece, el fuego y todo lo que me rodea también. Todo se queda oscuro, negro. Pero sigo sintiendo un gran calor por todo mi cuerpo. Noto algo fresco y húmedo en la frente. Como una gasa fresca. También noto como alguien va pasando otra gasa fresca por el seto de mi cara. El calor disminuye un poco pero enseguida el agua de la gasa se evapora y el calor vuelve más insoportable. ¿Qué me está pasando?

-¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch, ven rápido!-grita desesperada la misma voz familiar que salió antes de la boca de Cinna.

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta?-responde mi mentor, a juzgar por su voz se podría decir que esta bastante despierto y el alcohol que lleva por las venas es mínimo.

-Esta cada vez peor, no mejora de ninguna manera. La fiebre ya es muy alta y no sé que hacer para que le baje.

¿Fiebre? ¿Quién tiene fiebre? ¿Yo? ¿Por eso tengo tanto calor? Pero, un momento… ¿Peeta? ¿Qué hace el cuidándome? ¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba por mí? Yo ya no le importaba nada, por eso se va del distrito. Lo ponía bien claro en el cartel de delante de su casa. Vende la casa y se va del distrito, lejos de mí.

-Yo voy a llenarle la bañera con agua fría, tu ve desvistiéndola-dice Haymitch.

-¡¿QUÉ?-Dice Peeta sorprendido, yo también estoy igual que él. Aunque por más que intento preguntar o reaccionar no lo logro.

-Sí, dejala en ropa interior para que la metamos en la bañera con agua fría. Es lo último que se me ocurre para bajarle la fiebre. Tú decides, o eso o esperar a que la fiebre acabe con ella.

-Vale, vale. Llena la bañera-dice nervioso.

-En cuento esté llena te aviso. No te aproveches de la situación para alegrarte la vista, chaval que nos conocemos.

-¡Haymitch!

Puedo escuchar las carcajadas de Haymitch desde aquí. Ya esta en el baño y acaba de encender el grifo. Peeta y yo estamos solos, desearía poder abrir los ojos ahora para preguntarle tantas cosas, pero la fiebre hace que me pesen demasiado los parpados y me es imposible.

Noto las manos de Peeta sobre mí, temblorosas. Me empieza a quitar la chaqueta con cuidado. Después la camiseta y va quitándome la ropa hasta dejarme en ropa interior. Me da mucha vergüenza que me vea así. Siempre me ha dado cosa que me vieran ligera de ropa, solo mi madre y mi equipo de preparación lo han hecho. Y si fuera otra persona no creo que me diera tanto reparo, pero siendo Peeta…

Enseguida escucho el grito de Haymitch diciendo que la bañera ya esta lista y los fuertes brazos de Peeta me rodean y me llevan hasta el año, dejándome en el agua congelada. Empiezan entre los dos a echarme un poco de agua por las partes de mi cuerpo que no quedan sumergidas. Una vez estoy completamente mojada Haymitch se va para preparar algo de comer. Debe haber pasado mucho rato y estarán ambos hambrientos.

Poco a poco voy notando como la fiebre va bajando y vuelvo a intentar abrir los ojos. Consigo moverlos. Entonces hago un esfuerzo más y lo consigo. Veo a Peeta sentado en la parte de debajo de la bañera con la mano dentro del agua, salpicándome las piernas y los pies.

Me muevo rápido, tanto que ni le doy tiempo a reaccionar, y me lanzo a él para abrazarlo. Él tarda un buen rato en corresponderme pero al final lo hace. Y yo me siento feliz de sentirlo cerca por fin. Extrañaba tanto su contacto. No quedamos ahí los dos, fundidos en un gran abrazo, dejando al tiempo pasar. Ahora mismo nada ni nadie va a poder hacer que me separe de él. Lo tengo aquí a mi lado, no sé ha ido, se ha quedado aquí para cuidarme. Y yo soy la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Porque tengo al hombre al que amo a mi lado. Porque sí, Amo a Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Uolaa! Antes de todo espero que comprendais qe todo lo de la pesadilla lo he hecho todo lo peor y más caotico posible, para que se vea claro que Katniss ya ha tocado fondo y que ha llegado a su peor momento. La cosa ya no peude empeorar sino va a ir a mejor. Espero qe os haya gustado y no haberme pasado... **

**y bueno paso ya a los agradecimientos y las contestaciones:**

**- XkanakoX: Me alegro que te haya gustado y enganchado! Mil graciass por el review! y a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja.. me mato *_* ! Y gracias por agregar a favoritos y a alertas! :) Besitos! Espero este capi tmb te guste**

**- Nymphaea's: Bueno, a ti creo qe ya te lo he dicho todo in person "cookie" xDD Gracias por comentarme siempre! Petonets! :)**

**- RachelEverdeen : gracias! y no me digas que te hago llorar... porfi... no me gusta que la gente llore... espero despues de este capi no hacerte llorar tanto... Mil gracias por comentar! Besos! :)**

**- Resa J.E: Bueno, he tardado un poco en actualizar pero he estado con el viaje y luego semana de examenes y me ha costado un pelin seguirlo, pero bueno, mi estres ya acabo asi qe tendreis capi mas seguido (Espero) y jaja jme alegro aver sido esa luz que te ayudo a soportar una clase super mega aburrida... tmb este fic es la mia... cuando me aburro en clase me pongo a escribirlo... jajaja Un besoo y espero esta actu tmb te haya gustado! :)**

**- Xime25: Jajaja bueno aqi ves un pelin lo qe pasa al final, pero en el proximo ya se sabra del todo lo que pasa! :) y gracias! malegro qe te guste! :)**

**- Cin051991: Mi fiel seguidor! Jajaja Espero qe sigas con vida! :) y gracias! si disfrute el viaje... vi tu comentario desde el tren jejeje y gracias! me alegra qe te hayan gustado estos capis... espero qe este cuarto tamien lo haga... aunqe es bastante raro... me costo escribirlo... Bueno, que mil gracias por comentarme siempre! :) Besos! :)**

**- Ires : Malegro que te haya gustado y aqui tienes la continuacion! :) y vacaciones... fueron solo cuatro dias :'( luego he tardado por culpa de los malditos examenes... pero YA ACABE! YUPIEE! Jejeje besos y espero qe te guste este capi! gracias por el review!**

**Y a los que leeis sin comentar... Mil gracias por leerme! A partir de ahora, como katniss ya ha tocado fondo ahora solo le queda salir del agujero... asi qe lo de ahora va a ir cada vez a mejor! espero qe os guste! :) **

**Mil gracias por los reviews alertas y favoritos una vez mas! de verdad, me animais a seguir la historia! :) Besos! **


	5. Los curanderos se descubren bajo presión

Bueno, es la hora de comer y me muero de hambre por lo que hoy sintiendolo mucho no me voy a extender y no contesto sus comentarios, lo siento pero mis tripas me lo impiden. A partir de ahora voy a intentar tener algun capitulo de reserva apra así no haceros esperar tanto, lo siento de verdad.

Bueno y este capi está COMPLETAMENTE narrado por Peeta, para que sepamos por todo lo que pasó al ver a katniss así de enferma. Y va dedicado a mi fiel seguidora a** cin051991**, que no sabía si hacer un cacho narrado pro Peeta o no, pero ella me dijo que sí, que lo hiciera que le encantaría, espero no decepcionarte mucho. Narrar con Peeta es más dificil de lo que pense. Además, este no es un Peeta normal, es un Peeta un poco desesperado y nervioso... Pero bueno, mejor eso os lo dejo leer a vosotros! :)

Espero que os guste y no me enrollo más! y como siempre, mil gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews. Me animan muchisimoo a seguir con esta historia que espero empiece a avanzar en uno o dos capitulos como mucho. Un besazoo enormee y mil gracias por leer! :)

* * *

**Los curanderos se descubren bajo presión**

**Peeta's POV**

Introduzco lentamente los dedos en el agua congelada. Voy jugando con ella, intentando tranquilizarme con el agradable roce que produce ésta entre mis dedos, pero algo hace que me sea imposible. A cada segundo que pasa el agua se va calentando más y más, Katniss la está calentando a un ritmo anormal, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus altas fiebres no es tan anormal.

Aun no se me ha pasado la ansiedad y la angustia que se ha apoderado de mí al ver que la fiebre le seguía subiendo, por suerte Haymitch sí supo cómo reaccionar y la metimos en la bañera. Aunque también es cierto que esta angustia, esta preocupación que he sentido unos minutos atrás no se puede ni comparar con la que sentí hace dos noches. Yo estaba saliendo de casa de Haymitch, ya era bien entrada la madrugada cuando…

"_Estoy en casa de Haymitch, aproveché que acababa una horneada para traerle unos cuantos panes y así poder hablar con él. Es el que está organizando mi viaje, bueno, más que viaje, mudanza. Sí, al final lo he decidido, me voy del distrito. Si Katniss se arrepiente de lo de las bayas, si se arrepiente de habernos salvado a los dos, pues entonces haré como si yo hubiera muerto al borde de aquel rio, como si ella ya me hubiera encontrado muerto, como si me hubiera muerto por la septicemia o como si hubiera muerto por las rastrevíspulas. Pude haber muerta de mil y una formas ahí dentro, y es lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido por ella, por eso, si ahora ella se arrepiente de haberme salvado la vida volveré el tiempo atrás y moriré para ella, me alejaré definitivamente._

_Durante unos días he intentado simplemente no cruzármela por el distrito, cosa que ha sido realmente fácil porque ni siquiera ha salido al jardín como solía hacer. Se ha quedado encerrada y por lo que me he podido enterar por Sae, está peor que nunca. No come, no duerme, no habla, ni siquiera ha salido de la cama desde el día que discutimos. Eso hace que me preocupe horrores y cuando recibí la llamada de su madre preocupada no dudé ni un segundo en hacerle ver mi preocupación. Pero aun así no me puedo echar atrás, ella ya ha decidido y no me quiere en su vida así que me voy a ir muy lejos de aquí, lejos de ella para siempre. Nunca más volverá a saber de mí._

_-Bueno, ¿Y tienes algún distrito favorito o te da igual?-me pregunta Haymitch con un montón de catálogos de casas y ofertas de empleo que ha conseguido que le envíen. No sé como consigue todas estas cosas._

_-No sé-digo sinceramente mientras intento pensar en algo, me encantaría poder irme al distrito 4, pero los recuerdos de Finnick, el hecho de que Annie y la madre de Katniss vivan ahí no me dejarían dejar mi vida atrás por completo. Por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre otro distrito._

_-El distrito 10 está progresando mucho, aun le queda tiempo para volver al cien por cien a la normalidad, muchas reces han muerto en los bombardeos, pero mira estas casas, son preciosas. Y ahí las casas están separadas las unas de las otras, así que estarías bastante tranquilo y si quieres ver gente solo tienes que ir al centro donde hay bares, el mercado, parques para pasear. Es un lugar precioso-me comenta Haymitch. Me alegra que al menos me apoye en esto y no esté diciéndome que luche por lo que siento por Katniss. Aunque por mucho apoyo y ayuda que me esté dando noto el desagrado y las pocas ganas de tocar el tema en su voz. No le hace feliz que le deje._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Es precioso este distrito. Que pena que en el Tour de Victoria viéramos solo la zona comercial-digo mirando las imágenes de algunas casas del extrarradio, hay una en particular que me llama la atención y me enamora-Ésta, esta casa es la que quiero. _

_Decidido está, me voy al distrito 10. Con lo que tengo me compraré unos cuantos animales y me dedicaré a cuidarlos, llevaré una vida típica del distrito 10. También según como vayan las cosas me pienso lo de poner una panadería, dudo que ahí tengan muchas. Ahí los recursos vegetales se reservan sobretodo para alimentar al ganado, así que una panadería podría ser un muy buen negocio en ese distrito._

_Haymitch empieza a buscar y apuntar un montón de cosas en una libreta necesarias para los trámites para poder cambiar de distrito y poder comprar la casa. Cuando acaba me fijo en el reloj. Son más de las dos de la mañana._

_-Que tarde se ha hecho, será mejor que me vaya ya, Haymitch. Mañana madrugo, tengo que hornear desde temprano, los obreros siempre vienen a la hora de desayunar. Mañana seguimos. Buenas noches-digo saliendo de la casa. Él se limita a asentir y a susurrarme un "Buenas noches" seco._

_Salgo a la calle y ésta está bastante oscura y solitaria como de costumbre. Empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa pero por desgracia para hacerlo tengo que pasar por delante de la suya. Hago un sobresfuerzo por pasar sin mirar ya que si lo hago sé que no podré evitar entrar a verla. Estoy extremadamente preocupado, quiero ver su estado, ver si realmente está tan mal como imagino o es aun peor. _

_Estoy muy cerca de la puerta de entrada cuando escucho unos pasos corriendo atravesando la calle._

_-¿Katniss? ¿Eres tu, Katniss?-pregunta una voz que no llego a reconocer ahora mismo. Pero un momento, ¿qué pasa con Katniss? ¿Dónde está?_

_La mujer que corría hacia la casa empieza a acercarse hasta mí y al momento la reconozco, es la Sra. Everdeen, su madre. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Definitivamente ha pasado algo grave._

_-Oh, Peeta, eres tu._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Katniss?-pregunto nervioso, preocupado, ansioso. _

_-No sé que le pasa. Yo vine a por ella para que se mudara conmigo al distrito 4 para poder cuidarla, pero cuando he llegado la he visto totalmente ida, mal. No me esperaba encontrarla así. Estaba tan… mal-dice llorando._

_-Ei, ei. Tranquilícese, por favor. Vayamos dentro, se calma y me cuenta, ¿sí?-digo sosteniéndola por los hombros y empezando a guiarnos adentro de la casa. Ella se sienta en una silla y yo enseguida le preparo una infusión tranquilizante. Se la toma y poco a poco va dejando de llorar-.Sígame contando, por favor. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Katniss?_

_-Se ha puesto muy mal al verme. Se puso a chillar que no se iba a ir, que yo no me la podía llevar, que éste era su hogar. Cuando traté de hablar con ella se levantó de golpe y echo a correr no sé a donde. La busqué por todo el distrito con Sae, hasta me acerqué al bosque pero no vi rastro suyo por ningún lado. Estoy muy preocupada, Peeta. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? No sé que le pasa, está peor que nunca, nunca la vi como hoy. _

_-Tranquilícese, quédese en casa, es muy tarde. Yo voy a seguir buscándola ¿de acuerdo?_

_-No, no. Yo no me puedo quedar aquí quieta esperando, yo voy a buscarla también._

_-Está bien, siga mirando por el distrito y la pradera. Yo voy a adentrarme en el bosque a ver si la encuentro._

_-Ve con mucho cuidado, es muy de noche y puedes perderte. O algún animal puede atacarte… Ve con muchísimo cuidado Peeta por favor. _

_-Sí, tranquilícese señora._

_Dicho eso me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y corro como un desesperado a mi casa. Cojo un pequeño cuchillo por si me hace falta defenderme, una linterna para alumbrarme el camino y me pongo una chaqueta. Una vez acabo salgo escopeteado a la valla. Como de costumbre no está electrocutada. Voy caminando siguiéndola, buscando algún indicio de si Katniss pasó por aquí. Casi al final de un lado de la alambrada veo como un pequeño agujero hecho premeditadamente, me agacho y veo un mechoncito de pelo largo, oscuro y ondulado. Sin duda es pro aquí por donde ha salido Katniss, cosa que me extraña, no es su sitio habitual. Nunca la he visto salir por esta zona del bosque. Empiezo a temer que se haya perdido, pero no, ella tiene muy buen sentido de la orientación, no se habrá perdido. _

_Me adentro a lo más frondoso del bosque. Ahora que estoy aquí en el bosque en plena noche cerrada y solo creo que puedo reconocerlo: tengo miedo. No quería que se me notara, siempre me he hecho el fuerte, pero la verdad nunca me ha gustado el bosque, desde pequeño me pareció muy peligroso. Nunca se sabe cuando te puede atacar algún animal ni por donde te va a salir. Y después de mis primeros juegos también es comprensible que mi miedo haya aumentado. Pero ahora es momento de tragarme mi miedo, tengo que encontrar a Katniss, quién sabe si le puede haber pasado algo._

_Empiezo a buscarla desesperadamente. Por más que busco y me adentro no logro encontrarla. Deben ser casi las cinco ya, no creo que tarde mucho en amanecer. Mi preocupación y mi cansancio han llegado a niveles que nunca creí que existieran. _

_De repente, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y volver a casa para descansar un poco, me parece ver algo entre unos arbustos que hay a lo lejos. Veo un pequeño sendero que me lleva directo y la veo, tumbada en el suelo._

_-¡Katniss!-digo mientras corro a por ella._

_Llego a su lado y enseguida compruebo su estado. Lo primero que hago es ver si está dormida. Le doy unos golpecitos en las mejillas y nada, no despierta. La zarandeo levemente y tampoco hay reacción. Hasta pruebo de gritarle sin parar en el oído, pero nada. No pestañea. Me empiezo a temer lo peor. Y si… No, no Peeta. No pienses eso. Ella no puede haber… No, me niego a creerlo. Acerco mi oreja a su nariz. Su respiración es muy débil, muchísimo, pero al menos respira eso significa que si está viva. Busco sus latidos y también son débiles y lentos. Está muy mal, tengo que llevarla con su madre para que la cure, pero ¿cómo la saco de aquí?_

_Como suelo hacer en momentos extremos paso mis manos por mi pelo pero al hacerlo noto algo raro. Examino mis manos y entonces me doy cuenta. Mi mano derecha está roja, llena de sangre. Empieza a examinar un poco el cuerpo de Katniss pero no sé de donde pudo haber salido tanta sangre. Un momento… mi mano estaba en su… en su cabeza. Me armo de valor y miro su cabeza. Entre la oreja derecha y la nuca está todo mojado. Empiezo a buscar entre su ensangrentado pelo y entonces veo la herida. No es ninguna pequeña herida sin importancia, es una brecha, una muy grande. Mi desesperación aumenta. ¿Qué hago ahora? Está muy delicada y su herida es muy fea y delicada. En clase nos enseñaron que las heridas en el cráneo son las más peligrosas, que hay que ir con cuidado y sobretodo no mover a la victima. Pero si la dejo aquí desangrándose mientras voy a por ayuda no creo que su corazón pueda aguantar hasta que yo vuelva. Tengo que arriesgarme y llevarla a la Aldea de los Vencedores, hasta su casa. Seguro su madre se encuentra ahí muerta de los nervios por no saber donde está su hija, esperando a que regrese. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo para que esa herida no se infecte más._

_¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Qué puedo hacer para taparle la herida? Si estuviéramos en casa lo primero sería limpiarle un poco la herida y después vendarla, pero aquí no tengo ni pomadas ni alcohol y mucho menos vendas. ¿Cómo puedo curarla? Un momento…_

_Abro la pequeñita bolsa que había cogido para salir a buscarla. Saco la cantimplora que tengo de la ultima vez que usé la mochilita. ¡Mierda! Está vacía. Aunque llegando aquí me pareció escuchar el murmullo de un riachuelo, voy a ver si puedo encontrarlo. Aplicando lo que me enseñó alguna vez Katniss en una de nuestras noches en el tren cuando no podíamos dormir seguramente podré encontrar agua. _

_Efectivamente, gracias a todo lo que me enseña la logro encontrar y después de llenar la cantimplora vuelvo hasta esa chica inconsciente que se desangra por momentos. Sin vacilar ni un segundo cojo el cuchillo y me corto una tira de la camiseta que llevo. Tiro agua sobre a herida y con mucho cuidado y con ayuda de la tira de tela voy limpiando un poco la herida. En cuanto no está tan sucia como la encontré, me corto otra tira de camiseta, ésta más larga, y hago un pequeño vendaje alrededor de su cabeza. Al tocar su frente me doy cuenta de algo que hasta el momento no había notado, Katniss está ardiendo. Supongo que he llegado demasiado tarde para evitar la infección, quién sabe cuantas horas debe llevar aquí._

_La cargo como puedo a mi espalda y empiezo a caminar. Por suerte la noche empieza a ser más clara a causa del inminente amanecer. Con mucho esfuerzo consigo llevarla hasta la entrada de la Aldea, pero mis piernas no pueden más y tropiezo cayendo al suelo con el peso de Katniss cayéndome encima. Por suerte Haymitch estaba en ese momento saliendo de su casa y me ve caer. Echa a correr al instante para ayudarme._

_-Pero chico, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿De dónde venís? ¿Qué le paso a Katniss?-pregunta Haymitch sin dejarme contestar._

_-Ayúdame a llevarla a su casa, su madre tiene que curarla-digo con mucho esfuerzo y veo como el semblante de mi mentor se vuelve algo demasiado serio- ¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?_

_-Primero llevemos a la chica adentro, a casa. Ahí te cuento._

_Asiento y él me quita a Katniss de la espalda. La entramos a la casa y la dejamos sobre la mesa de la cocina, así será más fácil curarla. _

_-Bueno, ¿la señora Everdeen donde está? ¿Aún no regreso de buscarla?-pregunto extrañado de no ver a la madre de Katniss en la casa. Haymitch cambia la cara, coge aire y con ese simple gesto sé que ha pasado algo malo._

_-La madre de Katniss se puso tan nerviosa que sufrió un colapso y se desmayó-explica Haymitch, cosa que me deja perplejo y él lo nota, por eso prosigue-. Pero tranquilo, no te preocupes, está bien. No tardo en reponerse. Lo malo es que como si se quedaba aquí podía ponerse mucho peor un doctor se la ha llevado de vuelta a su casa, en el distrito 4. _

_-¡¿QUÉ?-exclamo yo de una manera que nunca antes había hecho- ¿Y entonces quien va a poder curarla?_

_-No sé-responde apenado._

_-¿No hay ningún otro doctor en el distrito?-pregunto desesperado._

_-Sabes que no, entre semana si, pero los domingos solo hay uno de guardia y se ha tenido que ir en el tren con la madre de Katniss porque ella se negaba a irse. _

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? No podemos sentarnos aquí mientras ella está así, desangrándose. Tenemos que hacer algo. No puedo verla así. Haymitch, te necesito. Tienes que ayudarme. Tengo que salvarla, por favor-digo ya llorando de la pura frustración, de la rabia, de la impotencia, de la desesperación. No sé que hacer. Katniss se está muriendo, se está apagando poco a poco y no hay nadie en el dictrito capaz de darle los cuidados que ella necesita. _

_-Tranquilízate, chico. Si no hay un doctor que la cure pues tendremos que hacerlo nosotros mismos. Tráeme todo lo que te pida. Yo hago el resto, ¿entendido?-asiento-. Muy bien, pues. Tráeme aguja, hilo un poco grueso, mucho alcohol, gasas, vendas y si encuentras algo para la fiebre y la infección también-asiento y corro a buscar todo eso. _

_En unos cinco minutos ya estoy de vuelta y Haymitch se pone manos a la obra con las curaciones. Nunca supe que era tan buen curandero. Desinfecta las heridas rápidamente y entonces, tras esterilizar la aguja con el fuego del fogón, pasa a coserle la piel para cerrar la brecha de la cabeza. Una vez acaba vuelve a limpiarle la herida de la sangre que perdió durante la intervención y venda su cabeza. Yo sigo impresionado por su profesionalidad cuando se gira y me habla para darme más instrucciones._

_-Muy bien, ahora solo hay que ir dándole las medicinas para la fiebre y la infección cada dos horas al principio. Si mejora entonces pasaremos a cada seis horas, ¿de acuerdo? Y después de esto yo ya no puedo hacer nada más, habrá que esperar a ver su reacción._

_Yo asiento a todo lo que él me dice y le doy la medicación. Después entre los dos la subimos hasta su cama y la tumbamos de manera que su herida no toque la almohada y así podamos ir viendo si su herida se abre o no."_

El mal rato que pasé al verla ahí no se puede comparar a nada. En mi vida lo pasé tan mal. Ver que la estaba perdiendo y yo estando ahí no sabía ni podía hacer nada. Sentí una gran impotencia. No podía permitirme perderla. Ella es todo mi mundo. Sin ella me muero.

Un vez Haymitch y yo la dejamos en la cama yo me quede vigilándola y Haymitch iba viniendo a ratos para intentar hacer que comiera o durmiera algo, pero me era imposible. Cada dos horas íbamos dándole la medicina y cada 6 le cambiábamos los vendajes. Poco a poco iba mejorando y pasamos a darle la medicina cada 6 horas pero una hora después de dársela se ha puesto peor que nunca. La fiebre que ya era prácticamente inexistente le ha vuelto a subir a un ritmo completamente asombroso y alarmante.

Lleva ya como una hora o dos en el agua y ésta ya ha perdido todo su frescor. Estoy desesperado, por más que hagamos parece ser que no es suficiente. Cuando estamos felices porque está muchísimo mejor va y empeora en un simple segundo. Y el maldito doctor que no viene ni queriendo. No sé que pasa, se supone que entre semana llegamos a tener hasta tres doctores como mínimo, pero estamos a martes y ninguno ha llegado aun al distrito.

Haymitch fue a preguntar a la estación y una de las empleadas le comentó que todos los viajes en tren se habían cancelado pro unos días ya que había habido un pequeño accidente y las vías entre el distrito once y el doce estaban siendo reparadas. Para medianos de semana esperaban que el problema se hubiese solucionado, aunque tanto Haymitch como yo lo dudamos. Es que parece que no haya mirado un tuerto a todos. Si Katniss no sale de ésta yo ya no sé que será de mí.

Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras empiezan a caer de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento. Mis manos siguen dentro del agua por lo que no creo que hagan un buen trabajo secándome la cara, así que ni lo intento.

De repente algo me toma por sorpresa. Mi espalda empieza a estar mojada. Siento como si alguien me abrazase, pero espera… Haymitch no puede ser, entonces solo me queda… No, no puede ser. Ella está inconsciente. Pero ¿y si realmente es ella la que me está abrazando? ¿y si al final ha despertado?

Me muevo entre sus brazos intentando girarme para ver si realmente es su rostro el que se encuentra clavado a mi espalda, aunque más que clavado diría soldado. Puedo notar cierto dolor por el agarre tan fuerte en el que me tiene prisionero. Pero si tengo que ser franco, es el dolor más placentero del mundo. Cuando al fin consigo darme la vuelta y estoy a punto de ver su rostro pasa algo inesperado, algo que me lo impide.


	6. Aviso del autor

Hola, chicos.

Estareis pensando que pasa con esta historia, porque llevo tanto sin publicar y todo eso... La verdad es que me muero de veras por seguir con la historia, pero con la calor y un gran descontrol en mis horarios de sueños no estoy muy bien para escribir, sobretodo porque aun no tengo estructurado al cien por cien el fic y eso ya se esta notando mucho porque la historia no avanza nada y si se me esta aciendo a mi aburrida de escribir... ni me quiero imaginar a vosotros de leer... Por eso vengo a decir que aunque odie esto y yo sea la primera que no lo quiere voy a tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones de escribir para así poder acabar de plantear bien la trama del fic y todo eso y tambien escribir para tener más capitulos giardados por si por alguna razon alguna semana no pudiera escribir no tener qe aceros esperar tanto... En principio llevo dos semanas esforzandome por simplemente intentar seguir la historia pero llevo así desde que subí el anterior capitulo y apenas tengo una pagina y media de word...

Lo siento muchisimo de verdad, pero he pensado que lo mejor era contaros lo que pasaba y deciros que me tomare un pequeño descanso para estructurar todo mejor y tambien acabar con un fic que tengo en otra pagina que ya estoy empezando la recta final, así una vez lo acabe podré dedicarme completamente a este, ya que la calor me chafa tanto que mi inspiracion se reduce a cero. No doy para más y me odio por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo... De veras lo siento mucho, espero poder centrarme pronto y entonces retomare esto y os prometo que cuando vuelva volvere con mucha fuerza e intentare escribiros el fic que os mereceis porque sois maravillosos!

Muchas gracias por seguirme y espero volver a escribir pronto para vosotros porque realemnte es todo un lujo y un placer hacerlo.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos pronto (al menos eso intentare con todas mis fuerzas)

Mil y un besazos y os quiero muchooo 3!


	7. No me matéis uu

Hola gente!

Sé que la mayoría ni os acordareis de esta historia y los pocos que lo hagáis habréis perdido el interés o querréis matarme por haberme tardado tanto en dar señales de vida. La verdad que no es porque haya estado ocupando mi tiempo a otros fics ni nada. Desde ese momento solo me he dedicado a leer y a escribir los relatos que me exigían para clase, así que digamos que no he estado escribiendo mucho.

He estado intentando calmar un poco mi vida que últimamente se me estaban viniendo muchas cosas encima y después de haberlas casi solucionado, me he ido dando cuenta de que ya apenas escribo. Lo he ido dejando poco a poco sin darme cuenta y eso no puede ser! Igual que no puede ser que dejara este Fanfic así y no lo acabe.

Realmente de todo lo que he escrito en mi vida, este relato es el que me tiene más orgullosa. De los que mas me gustan y no quiero dejarlo sin final como he acabado haciendo con todas las historias que he ido escribiendo. Esta se merece tener un final y yo se lo voy a dar.

No puedo saber aun con certeza el día que lo seguiré. Pero prometo que me lo voy a releer y estructurar el fic, intentar acordarme de lo que tenia pensado que pasara y si no lo consigo inventar una nueva trama partiendo de lo que está escrito y lo más pronto que pueda subiré el nuevo capitulo.

Esta historia se merece un final digno de sus seguidores. Que sois los mejores y estaba dudando en seguirlo pero al leer los reviews que me fuisteis dejando a lo largo de esta historias me han hecho decidirme definitivamente.

Muchas gracias como siempre sois los mejores y me animáis para seguir escribiendo. Espero que no sea tarde para esta historia

Muchos besitos a todos y pronto recibiréis noticias de mi y este fic :)


End file.
